


The Lady Warrior

by Nattie8516



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattie8516/pseuds/Nattie8516
Summary: Ashley Dubois, the youngest sister of Maid Marian, was no doubt a strange girl, loving her bow and blades more than the etiquette of being a lady. Running away Ashley disguises herself as a young boy when her brother and his best friend leave to join the Crusades. Six years pass, she finds her home changed and under the Sheriff, and his cousin's, cruel scrutiny. Will Scarlet/OC
Relationships: Marian Dubois/Robin of Locksley, Will Scarlett/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. The Lady Warrior

**Author note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 1 **

* * *

_"Ashley! What in Gods’ name are you doing here!" Robin said in a low, harsh tone. He was filled with shock as he looked around with fear at the multiple men who were on the ship with them. They had been on the ship for nearly three months as they traveled to join the Crusades with King Richard._ _What made this worse than it was already terrible, was that Ashley was not only, obviously a young woman, but the youngest cousin to King Richard and younger sister to his best friend, Peter Dubois, who was currently asleep off in the corner not eight feet from him._

_Fearful he'd rat her out, Ashley quickly, and as quietly as possible, spoke up to him, "I wanted to come with you and Peter, Robin. I'm just as good with a bow as you are-"_

_"You're a girl Ashley, these men have been on this ship for nearly three months. They can be capable of many things, terrible things, that I may not be able to keep you safe from if you get found-" Robin felt a tremor of fear run through him at the boots that had suddenly sounded from behind him. However, the voice that came next had him wanting to pee himself._

_"Ashley?" The deep, smooth, voice asked from behind Robin, and that voice was all too familiar to the young brunette._

_Ashley’s dark blue eyes shined in the torches light as it was moved closer to the two, revealing Ashley's young twelve-year-old self-downed in trousers and baggy shirt and belt, her hair rolled up loosely to look as if she had shaggy hair. She had done her best, and succeeded, in making herself look as if she were a young boy, an orphan, and they had let her aboard with no issue. Ashley honestly hadn’t thought she'd be found out at least until they had arrived at their destination. Especially, since she had gone nearly three months without being found. But now she not only had her brother's best friend but her cousin, the King, now aware of her presence on the ship. "Hello Richard?" Ashely had no idea what to do. Her voice was small and gentle, because she truly was small and gentle, but she had a good eye for distance and could almost best her brother with a blade. She was never one for being a proper lady, and her cousin knew this._

_Back home in England, Ashley had been caught, on many occasions’, speaking of wanting to leave with Ricard and Peter for the Crusades, for the adventures and to see the world. She had a spirit for adventure and quick on her feet for not only hand to hand and the technique with a bow and blade, but also the skills to learn and adapt to the environment. Richard knew that as well, something that had shocked her parents and cousin. But he looked anything but happy to see her, understandably._

_Reaching down, Richard grasped Ashely’s forearm and pulled her to her feet, "Young Lady, what are you doing here!"_

_"I wanted to come with you. Please don't send me home, Richard." Truthfully, she was more afraid he'd toss her overboard and make her swim three months back to England. Even though she knew he'd never do such a thing._

_Fuming with anger, Richard tried not to huff and puff, "Well I bloody well cannot now young Lady! We're three months into sea! Come with me now! I cannot believe I have been blind to not see you!" He ranted, tossing her into his personal cabins, "Take a bath and I'll find you suitable clothes." Richard ordered with an angry huff and walked out to find some clothes for her to wear, but as angry as he was, Richard was greatly impressed. He himself, The King and Ashley’s cousin, had completely looked past her for three months aboard the same ship._

_Richard, much to his dislike, had trained her nonetheless, personally, and continued with the training once they’d reached their destination. A young girl Ashely Dubois may have been, but she was still talented. Though, he was not letting her out of his sight. That was until one fateful night, they had lost many. Several had been taken as prisoners; Peter, Robin and Ashley had been among the captured and Richard was left in distress trying to find a way of getting not only his warriors, but Ashley as well, from the captives without revealing the nature of his interest in her._

\------------------

** Jerusalem 1194 **

That had been nearly six years ago to the captured prisoners. Even six years later there was still no word regarding the missing lives from that fateful day.

Ashley had been lucky in keeping her gender a secret from the one's holding them in a prison deep underground, those who had been captured with her and near her had kept very close eyes on the woman for six years with their imprisonment.

The dark underground prison was nasty and filled with everyone's bodily extractions. Corps would be left to hang where the person would die and limbs which were removed were tossed off to the side and left like they were 'pleasant' decorations to the guards.

This particular night, the Guards seemed to be enjoying cutting off their prisoner's limbs, but they had one problem, Peter and another prisoner had been caught arguing over some 'stolen' bread. Cutting the hand with a hot scimitar they'd leave in the large fire pit after whipping the first man to near death and weakness then tossed him off to a side of their choosing away from them as a few others moved from their stations to laugh in his face and began to kick and beat him, likely to his true death.

Ashley had nearly lost her breath, even though she barely spoke, in fear of her voice giving her away when they had moved towards Robin and her brother, "He claims you stole the breed." The Head guard said, biting into a piece of fruit, not truthfully caring.

Ashley had wanted to knock him into the fire pit simply for doing what he'd done for nearly six years, torture, murder and worst of all, rape. The last girl that had been tossed in the prison with them had been raped to near death before both hands had been chopped off, one for thieving and the other for trying to defend herself against the ones attacking her and forcing themselves on her. Robin had looked away himself, but had been sure to guard Ashley from the sight as she whimpered for the poor girl, who was likely her own age. They had all been forced to listen to her screams and the Prison Guards cruel laughter and grunts as they took what they wanted from her and Ashley had vomited after the fact. The girl had likely not survived, no one heard her after the two nights it had carried on. No more cries, no more screams, they heard nothing from her. Ashley had taken the girls' violation personally, not only because she too was a young woman herself, but because the poor girl had not had a chance to fight for herself and her honor, nor the chance to attempt to escape. _‘I’ll be sure they pay for their cruelty!’_ Ashley only had one regret while being in that prison, and that was not having the chance to learn the girl’s name.

"Fine, cut off the infidels' hand also." The man said nonchalantly. He simply didn't care, all the man seemed to care about was getting to watch more pain and causing more pain for their entertainment. She felt sick and afraid as they began unchaining her brother, her mind being brought back to the forefront of the tournament all the prisoners endorsed there, now it looked as though it was going to be her brother and their dear friend trying to protect him.

Robin swiftly moved to defend him but had likely had his own plan setting into action, they were getting out of there, "I took the breed."

"No, Robin! That's not true," Peter said tiredly, but his voice was laced with fear and exhaustion. He didn't want to die in this prison, he didn't want to be where they were, he wanted to be back home, see his parents, he wanted his baby sister to be home and safe. 

Ashley had been caught because she had tried to save him and Robin when they had gotten pinned by men on horseback in an ambush. She had exhausted her arrows then charged in, sword drawn and fought back to back with him and Robin holding her own rather well that Peter and Robin’s hearts had them smiling with pride. Until they had all been thrusted to the ground and disarmed. That was the moment their fear started.

Peter was just so thankful they had never noticed her female appearance, or if the General had noticed he had kept it to himself. If that had been the case the three of them were grateful for his silence. He was not willing to watch them do those viole things to his baby sister as they had to that poor girl only God knew how long ago.

They had lost track of time, seconds to hours, days to nights, worst of all, the years that had likely passed by. They had no idea how long they had been imprisoned and it truly felt like years.

"He doesn't care about the truth Peter," Robin said calmly to his friend who began crying.

Peter was too weak to help fight the next man off from going after Robin. Petrified they’d die after this and no one to watch over his sister in the prison when they were gone, nor Marian back home. Both men's fear came full forward when Robin had set his hand upon the block and waited for them to cut his hand after strapping a leather band, the guard’s laughter ringing through the air.

Ashley had lost it, and for the first time in six years, her voice came full force with a painful scream, "NO!" She hadn’t realized she had screamed until it was too late, but it had been a good distraction for Robin, suddenly pulling the man holding the leather band around his wrist just as the 'executioner' had slammed the sword down and cut his own comrades forearm off.

This insured a fight with the guards' there, and Robin had cut them all down. Peter had hit one of the Prison Guards over his head with a heavy bucket that had sent the man into the fire pit, setting the man ablaze and screaming, he wouldn’t have been fated to of been set aflame if he hadn’t tried moving for Robin, "That's for the years of Hell!" Peter screamed, rushing towards Ashley, he worked his tiered fingers through the rope they had bound her with, "Guess we're lucky they tied you with rope, huh?" Peter tried joking, but now was not the time for jokes.

"Come on!" Ashley moved to look for the keys yet had ended up grabbing a fallen guard’s sword and began fighting off as more rushed in, their intention was to kill.

Robin tried cutting through the chains, failing in his attempts. However, there was no such luck causing much panic and fear of leaving his comrade’s behind, "BEHIND YOU!" A man screamed, warning Robin of an attacker, others screaming to take them with them, "You cannot save them all Christian!" The man said shouting over everyone's pleading screams.

"And what would you have me do! Leave them and save you instead!" Robin shouted, staggering to the man.

Both sharing a look they both understood, a pleading look of life and desperation, but they both saw something else, both men were honor bound to life, "I can show you a way out of here."

"Robin, come on... Robin, for God's sake!" Ashley screamed after gutting two more, "Robin! We have to get out of here!"

Peter moved to move his friend from the man, but had shouted at him when the man continued to insist that they release him, "Why should we!"

"For pity's sake! You, your friend and the woman. They will do worse to her than your or I!" He said, and he had succeeded in sending fear through the two men, in his first thought Robin had cut his ropes free, “Then get her out of here,” That was all Robin wished, if this man was claiming he could get them and Ashley safely out of the Prison through the tunnels then he’d risk it.

The four stumbled and shook as they ran through the sewers and up to the surface, but they were not as lucky as one of the towers guards had spotted them and shot an arrow for the first person he knew he could hit, which happened to be the girl.

Seeing the guard, Peter moved as fast as he could to shield his baby sister with a fearful shout, “NO!” Peter had moved faster than he thought he could from being so weak, but he hadn’t been able to save them both. Peter Dubois had taken the arrow for her through his own back.

The sudden attack had frightened her when she not only heard her brother loud and clear, but also felt his body slamming into her once he'd been hit, her heart filled with heaviness of the shock, "PETER!" Ashley had caught him against her small form as soon as the arrow had in-bedded itself into his back. Ashley’s body shivered with fear and panic as she watched him reach back, barely touching the arrow and wailed in pain. "Peter?" But as her eyes fell upon the arrow where it was, she let a cry loose. They had just gotten free, and her brother would die there, without a proper burial, "Robin -"

Hearing Ashley's crying plea as he and the other man came out of the underground tunnel Robin moved back into action, dragging his friend from the full view and to cover, trying to look at the wound and break the arrow, but it was hopeless, "It is mortal, Robin… Le-leave it... G-give this to Marian, ple-please, protect her… Protect Ashley… Please Robin, promise me. Protect my sisters." Peter begged, handing a golden ring with red rubies in a cross layout into Robin's hand, something he had hidden from the prison guards since the day they had been captured.

Robin nodded, fearful his friend would die before he had the chance to see home again, and he was right, Peter Dubois would not live to see England, "I promise, they will be safe."

"Ash, t-tell our sister I died a free Englishman." He whispered softly as he panted for breath, something that was growing more difficult. She hadn't had the chance to beg him not to move when he'd suddenly shoved past her and the man Robin had saved, sword held ready and rushed the enemies coming their way.

Robin wrapped his arms around Ashley, lifting the girl up off her feet as she kicked and screamed for her brother, "Ashley!" Robin shouted as he and the man moved for cover, dragging the young brunette with them as Peter Dubois was shot down, his sword falling from his hands as he hit the ground as a Fallen Warrior as the three had taken cover from the soldiers and prison guards that had moved to scour the town for them. Peter's sacrifice had spared them a few extra moments to take a safer cover from the guards and soldiers looking for them.

"I am Azeem Bakir, but you may call me Azeem." The man introduced himself, breaking a yellow fruit against his knee and handing the two split parts to Robin and Ashley, who both gladly took the offered food, "Thank you, Ashley Dubois, glad to meet you sir." She smiled sadly, her heart still aching for her lost brother, something she'd never get over, her worst pain came in the form of a single thought, how was she to tell her sister? Marian had loved them both, but she, Ashley, had left Marian to care for their home and land without her, because she had been a coward of growing up and being the lady Ashley knew she should have taken action as and become. However, she was glad she had run away, otherwise her brother and Robin's fate may have been different.

"Robin of Locksley, we part ways here Azeem, I thank you greatly for helping us. But Ashley and I must return home." Robin said, moving an arm against the girl to hide her more against the wall from the moving men behind them as they searched for them. Once he knew they were gone, Robin had gone about grabbing a basket of fruit that was there in the alley and a cage of some kind of bird. 

"I owe you a debt, Christian. You saved my life from that place. Now, I am in service to you until I can redeem that life payment." Azeem told him. 

"And if I say no?" Robin asked with a bit of a smile, but he was serious in some ways, he didn't want anyone to follow them, he wasn't sure if he could trust the man in the first place nor did he want anyone to feel indebted to him.

"Then you still do not have a choice, I am coming with you, both of you…" Azeem said looking between the two, and smiled with a nod towards Ashley, "You are very good with a blade child." Azeem complimented.

Ashley hadn't had anyone speak to her as a human being in ages besides her brother and Robin, and Azeem was a friendly face, "Thank you, my cousin taught me."

They had spent weeks getting to the coastline and buying passage back to England, Azeem had become accustomed to Ashley and Robin, who would bicker like brother and sister. He had listened to the girl mourn her brothers' loss for two months after they had escaped, mourned being trapped in that Hell hole of a place they'd call a prison and mourned the poor girl who had been so viciously violated. Ashley was still having nightmares, if not until the day she were to die, he knew he would have.

"Two months on the sea and she's still getting sick." Azeem said, a bit shocked to Robin who was laughing with amusement, "She never did good on ships." Robin explained with laughter, moving over to the sick woman and pulled back her hair rubbing her back gently, "It's alright Ash, let it out…"

Out of curiosity, Azeem went ahead and asked a few questions of the young woman, Robin seemed to have a more talkative manner, but Ashley seemed to not wish to speak much, likely still mourning her brother's loss and wanting to have her personal moments to herself.

"So, a woman Warrior? May I ask why you were there, dear girl?" Azeem was just asking from curiosity, but Ashley knew it would also help distract her mind.

"I was more interested in bows and blades than being a proper lady. I ran away, like a childish coward I was at the age of twelve when my cousin and brother left for the Crus-" Ashely’s stomach had interrupted her explanation and went back to throwing up over the ship's edge. That was were Robin laughed and continued the explanation for her.

"She's right, her skills with a bow and blade are good, she's a fast learner, never much liked rules or regulations. She's a feisty thing, but she's graceful and gentle when she wishes to be, has a voice like an angel though, and she can dance almost like no other. She had a few good teachers as she grew up though. Her cousin, Richard, mother and father. Her sister, Marian, is a good example, smart and beautiful, but she has a bit of a bite when she wishes to show how much stubbornness and strength she has behind her, and it isn't the title Marian uses, it's brains and smarts. And she's good at it." Robin said, his voice was like a far-off dream. Smooth and calm as the ship sailed through the ocean's waves.

Raising a brow befoer trurnign to her vomiting, Ashley groaned befoer looking back to ehr friend, "Robin, you keep talking about my sister the way you are, and you'll have me to go through… You hear me?" Ashley managed to get out, but her constant vomiting was making it more amusing than her attempt to be serious.

Robin had silently laughed with Azeem but had nodded, "Apologies, dear Ashley. Come, let's find a place for you to sleep tonight, maybe somewhere near the ship's edge in case you need to relieve your stomach." He joked out, kissing Ashley to her temple, "I'm having a bit of fun Ash, I'm sorry. Come, truly I think you need sleep." The months had carried on like that, Ashley getting sick and resting with bread and water to try and sooth her aching stomach. Azeem and Robin kept a close eye on her, in fear the sailors giving them passage would try something. No one could ever be so careful when on the open sea for so long. But all was not as well as they were hoping back home in England, Robin's father, Lord Locksley, had been tricked and attacked outside his own home by men in cloaks and masks. His loyal and trusted servant and friend had been tortured and blinded for refusing to condemn his friend and Master who had been so kind and thoughtful to him over the years.

Lord Locksley was rumored to have signed a confession of Devil Worshiping. However, Lord Locksley had been tortured and forced to sign the confession, if not having his signature forged. Every bit of rumor was a lie to his home, legacy and honor, one that his son, Robin of Locksley, would have no known knowledge of for some time as he traveled thousands of miles to return home in hopes of redeeming his horrible and cruel natured past with his father, hoping he could apologize and rekindle their lost relationship from years of destruction Robin had done himself before running off to the Crusades. But it was not to be.


	2. The Lady Warrior

**Authors note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 2 **

* * *

**England**

Ashley lightly laughed at Robin when he jumped out of the boat and landed in the sandy water at the English coast and splashed around with glee, "Thank you, Lord. I'm home... WE'RE HOME!" He shouted with excitement.

"You are strange, Christian," Azeem said with a smile.

"Yes, and I am free. As are you, return to the boat to return home, to your family. I know how painful it is to be so far from home." Robin said to Azeem with gladness. 

Azeem smiled softly with gratitude but placed his arms at his side and nodded, "As much as I love them, I cannot dishonor them. I am indebted to you," He had continued saying that the past four months.

Ashley had no idea why Robin was not understanding that Azeem was strongly honor bound to a life debt once he promised to stay by that person's side after his life had been spared and saved.

Though Robin grinned with delight, "I thought you'd say that."

Ashely was stunned when the men from the boat had come up behind Azeem and tried to grab him, to toss him back into the boat. Yet, before Ashley had a chance to shout out a warning or to give aid, Azeem had the five men beaten back and one slightly injured laying on the beach looking rather upset and sent a glare down to Robin, who was still lying where he was on the sandy water of the beach himself with a pleasing grin, "No man controls my destiny, especially not a man who attacks from downwind, and stinks of Garlic." Azeem growled with disapproval.

Robin simply laughed, holding a hand out, a silent request for help getting up. Aid which Azeem had gladly given, "Well, then, let us be off then. Ashley -" His heart froze with fear, she was not standing where she had been, and the boat and men were already back out at sea, "Ashley!" Robin shouted, rushing back out into the water, knee deep and continued shouting for the girl, who just happened to be standing about fifty feet ahead of them and watching her friend like he was a lunatic, until she realized he was under the impression that the men in the boat currently leaving had kidnapped her, this made her begin to laugh.

"Robin! I'm not deaf! I just walked fifty feet ahead of you!" The woman shouted after her panicking friend with laughter, Azeem laughing along with her and was finally joined by Robin as he rushed up to her and picked her up into a tight hug, whispering into her hair thankful he at least still had Ashley. 

"We're home… I got you home. Now, let's go find my father and drink the nights away with stories of our adventure!" Robin laughed, tossing her up into the air making her laugh.

But Ashley had other plans, her smile fell short with a saddened sigh, "Robin, I can't wait to see Marian. I've missed her and our parents too much. I must say goodbye once we get up onto the cliff tops. Give your father my best, will you Robin? Tell him I'll come see him soon?"

"So soon?" Robin asked with a fallen face, "At least let us give you an escort home _Lady Ashley_ , you are after all home and a Lady of King Richard's house. It would be wrong of me to allow you to travel home all alone." He was trying to tease her, but he knew there was no good in it, they'd been chained up together for so long Robin knew it was very difficult to watch her just walk off away from him, even for Azeem, "I made a promise to your brother to protect you and Marian -" 

Smiling, she placed her small fingered to her friends lips to stop him talking, "You've done plenty for me Robin, go home for a while, check on your father. Get resettled with him. We are home, I desire to go to my sister, you need to go to your father. We will be fine for a while." Ashley said looking at her dearest friend and kissed his check with gratitude. She had stuck to her word, once they reached the top of the cliff Ashley bid them farewell. Hugging Robin tightly and Azeem as well. "Thank you Azeem, a dear friend you have become to me over the months we've traveled together. Thank you for coming with us. Believe it or not, Robin may need you more than any of us may think, he's just stubborn that way."

"I heard that Ash," Robin playfully laughed with her and their new friend as Ashley kissed Azeem on the cheek and smiled with excitement and took a deep breath of her home's air, "And welcome to England my friend." And with that, the three took their separate paths, two towards Locksley land the other towards Dubois Land. Ashely had no issues traveling home, whereas Robin had interrupted Guy and Adam of Gisborne, brothers and both cousins of the Sheriff of Nottingham, from hunting down a young boy to possibly kill him or arrest the poor boy and do worse in the prisons. Yet Robin had spared both brothers, knowing there was no point in spilling blood on the very same day he’d returned home, "I have seen enough bloodshed for two lifetimes, no get off my land… And tell Nottingham what happens to those who trespass, starve and harm children!" Robin shouted. He'd not realize any time soon just how much he may have regretted letting those two men live. Both brothers were not only their cousins right hand men, but his two most favored Lieutenants of his Guard.

* * *

Ashley smiled wide as she raced over the hillside and up to her family home, she began climbing over the wall for the final stretch. The place on the wall Ashely knew it had yet to be fixed of the climbing holes with laughter, "Still not fixed yet," She laughed as she landed over the wall and into a large bale of hay.

"Who goes there!" A man’s voice shouted, rushing towards her as she climbed from the hay laughing, "Roger, is that you? It's me, Ashley!" She said, standing as she always hand, hay in her hair and clothes, her sword strapped her waist along with her bow and quivers across her back.

The man smiled with happiness and excitement, "Bless me, dear child is that really you?" Roger asked, tears in his aging eyes as the man looked her over, stumbling towards the grown woman he now saw before him and grasping her delicate face in his rough hands looking into her dark blue eyes, he always thought such eyes could make the night blue skies jealous. Her curling hair and the hay sticking out at odd parts and angels of her hair, she looked older and had grown taller. Her arms were strong. She looked like a Warrior Princess to him. He'd be a liar if he said he was not disappointed when he found she had run away after her brother and the young Master Robin of Locksley had left for the Crusade. But he was proud of her now as she stood before him, "It is you… Our Ashley, precious little Ashley. Angel of our nights and voice of the skies… Your sister will be ever so glad you've returned home." He smiled, pulling the young woman into a tight hug, one that she returned greatly.

Her own tears spilling over and clouding her eyes, "Yes, I'm home." She was home.

"Roger! What is going on out here? We have chores we need to get done for today- Who's that you have there?" A woman's voice called out.

The two reunited old friends and guardians of the girl she once was had separated and looked on.

Ashley found an older version of her sister she hadn’t seen in years. Her dark brown hair held tight curls pulled up and back out of her face to help with chores, as she always had when they were growing up. Her gown was not of the rich fabric but still nice enough for the chilling England weather of green flex material with a belt tied around her waist.

Marian had stopped her strides towards her family’s longtime friend and worker when she saw the out of sorts young woman that greatly resembled her baby sister, the only one that had even known how to get over their walls without falling to her death. Her hazel eyes watered, and her lower lip trembled as Marians’ heart swelled with happiness at the young woman before her, "Ashley?" Marian spoke softly, thinking she was dreaming again as both sisters stared at one another with tears in their eyes. Marian knew those blue eyes anywhere. They were her sister's inheritance of their grandmother.

"Hello, Marian." Ashley’s voice whimpered as she saw her sister.

Marian's anger towards her sister for running like she had, had vanished as the two women ran towards one another and Ashley threw herself into her older sister's waiting and warm arms as they sank to the ground to their knees crying into one another's embrace, "You are home! Thank God your home, Ashley." Marian cried into her little sister's hair, holding her closely, "I'll never let you go again, I swear… Where have you been, Richard said you were among the casualties that had been taken prisoner six years ago. What happened? … Where's Peter?" Marian was understandably worried, she had a right to know everything, but Ashley was having a hard time saying anything at all, but all Ashley wanted to do was cry into her sister's arms, and she had.

Ashley had held in as much of her sadness as she could. The horrors of that Prison they had escaped, the travel back home and having to be wary of being found and still under the cover of night and back alley trades to get them home. She was home and she knew she didn't have to be strong anymore for a while.

Marian was frightened by Ashley's sudden outburst of tears as her sister cried into her embrace. This had given Marian all she needed to know, the time away from home had made Ashley hold in her fear and given her the need to be strong on the outside like any other man on the battlefield on the inside. Richard had said he was to keep her with him and train her so she was not a burden on anyone or herself, and Marian had a setting feeling that their cousin had done a wonderful job, she was still alive and had made it home to them, to her, "We’ll speak of this later. For now, let's get you into a bath, clean clothes and a proper meal… Come, I want to hear about anything and everything."

The two sisters had spent days together. Marian listened to the good and some bad things, and Ashley showed Marian a few better ways to use her sword she had taken up a year or so ago, "Wonderful, how you were never able to take Robin on I'll have no idea." Ashley giggled with pride in her sister. 

But it was time Marian knew, "Ashley, you still haven’t told me where Peter is?" But the heart shattering tears that clouded Ashley's blue eyes caused Marian regret asking, "Ashley? What happened?" The elder sister asked, setting her sword against the wall of their home and grabbed her sister's trembling arms as her tears rolled down her face. Marian had a sickening feeling she was not going to like her little sister's answer.

"He's dead… Dead because of me." Ashley cried out, into her sister’s arms. 

Marian was right, she didn't like the answer.

Marian’s heart plummeted to her stomach. Her arms wrapped around Ashley and held her closely. "No, I refuse to believe you are at fault, what happened?"

"He to-took an a-arrow that wa-was meant for me!" Ashley hiccupped through her tears. She'd said it, Ashley Dale Dubois had finally said what was darkening her mind and heart, filling her with so much guilt.

Marian took in a thick breath of air, her own tears flowing over once more as she pulled her sister into her arms, holding her close, "It is not your fault. Do you hear me Ashley Dale? If he died taking an arrow for our sister, he did what any loving and protective sibling would have done. He saved our sister, sacrificing himself so I could have you back… At least I still have you, and you still have his memories of his greatest moments. You've had a hard six years, Ashley. You've earned those tears… So, you go ahead and cry." That night the house of Dubois was filled with sobs late into the night, Ashley Dale Dubois had cried herself to sleep in the arms of her elder sister, the last remaining family she had left. Marian had informed Ashley that a year after the boys and she had left their parents had moved from the countryside and into London with the rest of the courtiers only to lose their father two years later. Marian had returned to these lands when the people were most in need and had been left alone and Sarah had taken up the duties of where Ashley should have been.

The young Dubois had thanked Sarah and told her to go about as she would any other day and to treat her as she would any other person. She had been their young handmaiden as her and Marian grew. Sarah was only a few years older than Marian and had been like a friend and sister to both girls before Ashley had run away. Sarah smiled, hugging the young Dubois when she had laid eyes on the returning sister, "I'm just so glad you're home safely Ashley."

The day Robin had arrived he'd not only been accompanied by Azeem, but his father's loyal subject, Duncan, a sweet man who loved serving his Lord Locksley and missed the young Locksley. The old man had been beaten and blinded four months ago and was tripping over the rubble of what was left of Locksley Manor until Robin and Azeem had found him. The three had taken to journeying to Dubois Land and Manor for safe housing, and for Robin to begin his fulfillment of Peter's dying request. To safeguard his sisters. However, Robin had one small problem. He'd made a blood vow into the very earth over his father's grave to avenge his unjust murder and the false claims that had been placed upon him.

Ashley had been out on horse-back, practicing her bowmen-ship and her sword away from view. Marian had refused to allow her in trousers any longer since she had been in men's clothes then rags for six years and would no longer have her younger sister dress as such, nor in men’s clothing, ** _"I'd like it if you could attempt to learn to be the young woman I know you are Ashley. But I know readjusting will not be easy, let's just start with the gowns first."_** Marian informed a slightly grinning Ashley. Truthfully that was all her sister had to readapt her to. Richard had made clear that Ashley was to learn to be proper while with him and his men even if they were on the Crusades. He'd only suggested she continue wearing the trousers, boots and shirt while there in case she needed to move with ease at a sudden time. Something that had surely come in hand over the years. Even when they were imprisoned.

Upon the three men’s arrival, Robin had been fooled by Sarah and Marian, with Sarah taking the place of Maid Marian while the real Lady of the house had dressed in black clothed armor and a helmet to fight him. Really Marian wanted to try her skills against him simply because he'd been a bully to her as children up until he and Peter left. He was _'a spoiled bully'_ that would burn Marian's hair as a child. But he'd only been a bully to Marian because he'd liked her.

Robin was getting tired of the attacker trying to stab him with the small dagger, moving their weapon held hand over the candle stands next to them causing the person to scream in pain, "No, stop!" They shouted. Robin was stunned, it was a woman's voice as she screamed from the pain of the fire he'd held her gloved hand too, trying to get the attacker to release the dagger. This had shocked him, leading Locksley to remove the helmet. The face revealed to him left him even more stunned, she was beautiful. Smooth pale skin and hazel eyes.

Their attention was drawn to two different doors being opened swiftly, one revealing Azeem coming in from the front and Ashley coming in from the back, swords drawn then both looking at the scene then one another in utter confusion. With Azeem's and Ashley's distraction and confusion as to what was going on Ashely voiced her confusion, "Robin, what on earth-" though her distraction of Robin’s attention from Marian had led to her flinching involuntarily in sympathy for Robin when her sister kneed him straight up in the privates, sending him back and down onto his back to hold himself as he looked up.

"'Ello M'rian.” He rasped painfully, leaving Ashley to gently giggle at him, though she had covered her mouth to try to keep Robin's extra humiliation back after being bested by a girl.

"Hello Robin, are you feeling well?" Ashley jested with him, this led to Azeem to begin his own round of laughter. 

Groaning, Robin attempted to sigh out the pain from his throbbing and slightly injured groin, "Well, I adore you too darling Ashley." Robin rasped as he rolled a little from the pain.

Laughing a bit harder, Ashley attempted to control her giggles at this. 

Even when Azeem took the time to take in the fact that Ashley was no longer in her trousers and shirt, but in a long wool dress dyed green, her bow and quivers strapped to her back and a belt strapped around her waist with her sword nestled nicely at her side, a fine waist as he saw. He'd never seen her in a dress until then and he saw the young woman she was. Like her sister, Ashley was a rarity. The years of the prison had done damage, but the four months they had spent free, the three of them had spent getting healthy once again and reacquainting themselves with their weapons of choice. "You are in a dress, young Ashley." Azeem clarified, mostly for himself.

This obvious observation caused Ashley to continue her laughter, "Yes, I am. I have been restricted from trousers for a time. Come, we'll show you around. Come on Robin, up you go." Ashley said, helping up the still pained Robin who groaned with a glare to the three people, but their laughter was short lived when Duncan stumbled in with a walking stick running into a few things here and there as he rambled about where his Master Robin was, his covered eyes were what caught Ashley. "Duncan? Robin Locksley, is this one of your young and petty games you've gone back to playing on this poor man!?” She huffed, walking up to the man servant to remove the cover, but his old, withered hands had gently stopped the young woman with a weak smile.

"It was no game the young Master played on me, dear child. I was blinded by men under the Sheriff of Nottingham's order, when I refused to confirm unjust claims and lies about Lord Locksley. Even after he is rumored to have signed a confession." Duncan whimpered, the memories still cruel and fresh to him and Ashley had the impression that they would haunt the old man till he died.

Ashley's heart broke as Marian looked on in shock, she had heard of the charges by not of the Lord's murder, nor the cruel treatments of his homes servants, "The Sheriff? Bu-but why would they… Your eyes dear Duncan -"

"Because I was head of my Lord's servants and refused to believe the lies and confirm them, so they punished me by taking my eyes." The old man explained sadly.

Taking a breath, Ashley let the man be and helped him to a chair, "Come and sit, Duncan."

Moving from her spot against the wall Marian smiled welcoming towards the arrivals, "Dinner should be done soon anyways." She announced.

Dinner was nice for them all, especially Azeem, Robin and Duncan who greatly appreciated it, "I had no idea what had happened. I never even thought to go myself to look, I'm so sorry Duncan." Marian sighed sadly feeling regret.

"Worry not, my Lady. There was nothing you could have done… I believe they had the ruins watched for a while, to see who'd come to my Lord's aid." Duncan explained, taking another bite of bread, they'd offered him a seat at the table with them, but he had declined and taken a seat near the large fireplace as they spent their morning outside until afternoon.

When Robin thought it be a best idea to give Marian Peter's ring, he had handed it to her and explained the loss her family had suffered while they were away, "I'm sorry Marian. We didn't see the Guard, nor the arrow. He saved Ashley at least, his sacrifice was his sister's memories to live on. I just wish I'd been able to have brought them both home to you." Robin said sadly, he'd lost his best friend, watched Ashley the last six years shiver and barely sleep while they were imprisoned, fearful as they had each time nearly come close to finding her out as a woman, and he was sure that had they found out, he and Peter never would have seen her again. And that thought frightened him all the more.

"You know, if Ashley wouldn't have been with you and told me what had happened, I'd have probably wondered if you'd abandoned him to save your own skin." Marian said sniffing back tears, she'd been the strong one this time around, not wanting to cry like a little girl like she wanted too.

"I was hoping you'd have joined your mother -" 

Marian shook her head in refusal, she’d never return to that place, "No, I have no desire for the courts and their ridiculous gossip. I came back here to these lands because the people needed more hope and help than anything. And as Richard’s cousin’s it is mine and my sister's duty, now that she is home, to look after the people and the land till his return." Marian said interrupting him, she refused to leave the family home, the people needed someone to try to help them, to speak for them. The land had gone into ruin as Richard had left and he'd left the land and people in good condition. However, with the Sheriff running things the way he had for the last nearly six to seven years; the land and the people were falling into chaos.

"Marian, I promised Peter I'd look after you and Ashley -" But his words would soon take a different approach as Marian moved from her place with mournful anger.

"You cannot replace our brother!" She scolded him, accusing the man of wishing to try to take her older brother's place in their life, but that was the farthest from Robin's mind.

"I do not wish to replace Peter! I returned home to find my home in ruins and my father murdered and all I have to tell me what happened are the ramblings of an old blind man, Marian." He clarified to her. He smiled gently when he watched her face turn from saddened anger to a soft glow of calmness.

"Robin,” Marian sighed softly realizing of her over dramatics, “Whatever transpired between you and your father I am deeply sorry you both never had the chance to reconcile, but you must not believe a word that is said about him nor the accusations." but again, Robin had been interrupted, this time before he had the chance to speak to Marina by Azeem.

"Christian! Come quick!" Azeem shouted from the stone wall, he'd been up there showing Ashley how to use the telescope when they had found a few men on horse-back riding their way rather quickly.

Robin had pulled his sword free quickly, suddenly growing confused as he looked at the distance difference that the scope was showing him and tried to investigate the confusion further. Having enough of Robin's ridiculous confusion, Azeem took the telescope from the confused Englishman, "How did you and your uneducated people ever take Jerusalem." Azeem said with a shack of his head leaving Ashley silently laughing off to the side. Truthfully, she had been confused at first, but she had been entranced by the telescope and had the time previously to use it and test it out to understand the object.

"God only knows," Was Robin's only answer before Marian called out to them, "What is it?" With her sister up on the wall with Azeem and now Robin, Marian had been a bit frightened when he'd pulled his sword free, meaning something was heading their way.

The three looked between one another and jumped into the tall bale of hay, the way as Ashley had done the first day she arrived back home and climbed out, "Men on horseback," Ashley started.

"Is this your form of protection Robin of Locksley?" Marian scolded.

"I killed some of the Sheriff's men a few days ago," Robin admitted, "I apologize Ladies, I seem to have placed you in terrible danger." He said looking around, but he wouldn’t run and leave them defenseless, even though he knew Ashley could do enough herself, Robin had silently admitted several times that she could be more of an opponent than one of England's soldiers.

"Oh dear… You should go. We'll be fine." Marian said looking around for any way for them to hide or make a run for it, but she saw none, but their answer came when Azeem helped Duncan up onto one of her horses, "That's my horse," She stated. 

Azeem simply nodded with a prideful smile, "And a magnificent one at that Madam, young Ashley, take care of your sister, child." He said nodding to the young Dubois. 

“Stay safe, all of you, now hurry their almost -" Ashley had stood corrected when the doors of the courtyard had been opened, Guy of Gisborne riding furiously towards them, "I'm not leaving you both here unprotected."

Robin was stubborn, both women knew this, and Ashley nodded to her sister, "Stop them, they're stealing our horses!" Marian shouted, a stern look set upon her face, glaring at Robin and nodded towards the other hours Azeem was holding for him.

With a grin, Robin laughed a bit, "How kind of you, Marian," He said then tapped her backside with his sword and laughed, the action had Ashley covering her mouth with laughter. Jumping onto the horse, Robin quickly ruffled Ashley's already tasseled hair and rode off just as Guy and his men came around the corner.

"GET THEM!" He shouted then turned to Marian as his men fired crossbow arrows, one hitting Robin’s horse in backside, "Lady Marian, you've been harboring criminals." He said with a stern statement.

Ashley grinned knowing exactly how her sister was, even after being gone for six years she knew Marian would never take such a tone, or accusation, whether they were true or not.

"They are thieves' you **imbeciles**!" She scolded. 

Guy had grinned at her, "Well, then if I may say, my lady, I am relieved they did not cause you harm," He said with a grinning charm and Marian had smiled back, a false smile as it may have been, the Sheriff’s right hand had been easily fooled. Turning his horse to follow after Robin and Azeem just as his eyes landed on Ashley, who had rushed around them and into the arms of her sister, a grin spreading wider across his face, "Dare I say, is this the young sister Dubois that vanished all those years ago? Finally returned home?"

"Yes, my sister Ashley Dubois. Now, if you'd be so kind as to retrieve our horses?" Marian said sternly, a glare now turned to the man atop his horse as he eyed her younger sister. Not much caring about the way he was glancing at her sister caused Marian to move Ashley behind her and glad her little sister had allowed her to hide Ashley from the unwanted wandering eyes of Guy. In truth, Marian knew Ashley could hold her own, but she liked the idea that she was the one protecting Ashley and not the other way around.

With a grinning nod, Guy trotted his horse around the two ladies, "Of course, my ladies… Lady Ashley, glad of your safe return from that _ungodly_ place we were all so fearful you were left in… Good day." Turning to the few me that were still there with him he began shouting out orders, "Bring me Locksley's head!" And took off himself after the three fleeing on horseback towards Sherwood Forest.

* * *

"Have we lost them Azeem?" Robin asked with hope, they were only a few miles away from the forest and he wasn't sure where else to go if they were still being followed.

"No, my horse carries two and your horse, I fear, is lame." Azeem stated, looking at the wound in its right hind hip. It wouldn't last long after that, the wound would become infected and be more of a hindrance than an aid to their escape and life’s.

"Then we lose them in Sherwood," Robin said, moving his horses' reigns, Duncan shocked with fear and a whimper, "Sherwood Forest, Master Robin? But it is haunted." Duncan said fearful clinging onto Azeem.

"I'd rather take our chances with the forest's ghosts rather than become one ourselves, come Azeem." Knowing there was nowhere else to go they took after the forest.

Guy's men had stopped before entering the forest, shivering in their armor and horse saddles, "You cowards! Come on, they are right there!" Guy shouted with annoyance at his men.

"It's not the men, my liege, it's the forest's ghosts." One spoke up with fright, this had caused Robin to lightly laugh to himself as they all rode off, Guy screaming at his men and calling them bloody cowards.

"Robin Locksley! Son of a Devil Worshiper, your father died a coward and cursing your name while squealing like a stuck pig!" Guy shouted, hoping it would draw him out, sadly to no avail.

Azeem shook his head to his comrade, "You will bring no justice to your father's name by dying, we must move forward."

* * *

**Nottingham Castle**

"What happened!" The Sheriff shouted with rage, "I wanted his head cousin, first you and your brother failed me, now you alone." He said getting into his cousin's face, which remained impassive.

Guy held his body and face like a stone, no matter how badly his eye wished to twitch, "Believe me cousin, I'd have continued after the criminals. However, with my men being as cowardly as they were, I had no choice but to turn back myself. I couldn't very well have gone in alone and gotten ambushed. Then you wouldn't have the information you have now. Would you?" Guy said, returning his cousin stare.

"Hm, very well… Where are these men of yours?"

"They are currently in the dungeons, I have relieved them of their duties permanently, I cannot have cowards in my ranks least of all in your guard, now can I?"

The Sheriff grinned wickedly to his cousin, the eldest of the Gisborne brothers was clearly his favorite, "Indeed not cousin, wise choice."


	3. The Lady Warrior

**Authors note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 3 **

* * *

The Sheriff had continued to visit the witch under his castle, Mortianna, an old Crone witch that had raised him since he was a child. She had foreseen their deaths at the hands of Robin and a painted man, as she had said, a painted man from where Richard had gone to invade. **"Kill him, Kill them both!"** She'd cried into his arms, her eyes both different, representing her ability to witchcraft and the dark arts, one an albino white and the other a bright brown, human, like eye. The Sheriff had placed a bounty upon their heads the very same afternoon.

** Sherwood Forest **

"There are you ghosts, Duncan,” Robin smiled with some laughter, “Wind chimes, a children's toy put to very good use." Robin said, continuing his gentle laughter, placing his sword back into its sheath.

"This forest has eyes, I swear it." Azeem said, his curved sword’s hilt still held in his hand, ready for anything as they moved along. He had placed his sword back into its sheath after finding the forest safe once more but continued to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. His breath had been taken away when they came upon a waterfall and large river surrounded by lush green forest, "If I'd ever seen anything as beautiful it would have only been in my dreams." Azeem whispered, mostly to himself, only Robin had heard him, as had Duncan. Azeem's words had brought a bright smile to both men in company.

"Then why not try to dream up a way across it my friend." Robin said with a jesting laugh, moving from his horse and easing himself across the visible rocks the waters were running over and eroding at and poking into the water to find the bottoms for safe passage for the horses. He had smiled with triumph and stepped into the water, raised his arms up, sword in hand, "There's hope! It seems I have found safe passage across -" To Azeem’s and Robin’s shock he hadn't had the chance to say much more due to a hidden rope in the water being pulled, tripping Robin’s legs out from under him, sending him back into the water, dropping his sword in the waters and Robin coming back up sputtering from the water that had been sucked into his mouth and nose at the sudden fall. But it was the man's voice that began to sing that brought their attention back around to more trouble with confusion and curiosity.

**_"There was a rich man from Nottingham who tried to cross a river._ **

**_What a dope, he tripped on a rope!_ **

**_Now look at him shiver._ **

**_Beg for mercy rich man!"_ **

~Will Scarlett~

Laughter came as anything but a belly roll to their ears from a young man looking for money of unfortunate people who truly could be looking for no trouble.

"I beg of no man!" Robin said, he was not in the mood, and to make this worse for him, he was wet and had lost his sword in the water. But he seemed to have continued to be surprised when several others began to shout and cheer as they came out of hiding, armed with wooden shovels and walking sticks, or what he'd have thought were dueling stick, and rakes as the young man jumped out laughing at them.

"As you can see, this is our river, and any man who wishes to cross it you'll have to give payment!" The man shouted, Robin could have sworn he was looking at a mirror, but the boy was not only younger but had a few different traits that were not resemblance to himself or his father.

"As you can see, I have nothing, not even my sword." Robin said with a sigh, and it was true, he really didn't have anything, but he had honestly thought they'd have gotten out of that one but was graced with no such luck as a hearty voice boomed from nowhere that had Robin and the others looking around. His attention came to a tall and broad shoulders and bearded man in multiple rags and skins holding a dueling stick, "Any man who travels with two servants and says he has no money, is either a fool or a liar."

"Yeah, he's a liar!" The man who'd sang shouted with encouragement to his company who'd come out to join them in gathering a payment.

"Really now? I'd have always been under the impression he was simply full of himself!" A female voice called out, directing everyone's attention to a wavy-haired brunette and blue-eyed angel setting atop a grey horse. Her long green, wool dress, leather arm bands laced around her wrists, to keep her sleeves closed and the chilling air from going up them. Her waist was belted with a leather belt and her sword, bow and arrows with her and a large sack sitting behind her atop a rolled blanket and a canteen full of water, the sack was full of something that they could possibly guess was traveling gear, yet was truly full of bread, fruit and vegetables.

She had been sitting there for a while but had only found them simply because of the man's voice that sang loudly. The woman had seen who had sang the song when he'd jumped from the hidden bushes and spoke to Robin and called out about Robin being a liar. She had looked around them all and her eyes had landed on a sandy blond-haired man with bright green eyes, and she was shocked to say he had a charming smile and air about him that gave her notice that she needed to force her blush back, "Now how did that song go again? Ah yes, **_'There was a man from Nottingham who tried to cross the river.'_** Am I correct so far?" She said with a grin as she stared at the gaping mouthed man who'd tripped Robin in the first place before singing the song.

They couldn't believe their eyes, nor ears, she didn't just look like an Angel, but she nearly sang as one too.

She couldn’t help but smile with some laughter, "Quite entertaining, you'll have to teach me the song."

Will couldn't believe it, she was beautiful, as was her voice. But what drew him in was the woman's smile and her eyes. He was brought back from his dreaming when Robin had called out with shock and wonder as he sputtered the water from him still drenched. "Ashley? What in God's name are you doing out here! Where's your sister?" Robin shouted up to her.

"I'll tell you later, Robin, but I believe you have a duel you've yet to finish, dear friend. Please don't stop just because I'm here. You know I love watching you getting flattened." She said back with a teasing smile as she laughed at Robin's shocked face and laughter with a look telling her he'd have words with her later.

"You're too kind, Ashley," Robin called up with a tease but had been stunned back to reality when he'd been hit in the gut just above the belt, knocking the wind from him and Ashley winced but grinned at him knowing he really wasn't trying much. He was better with a bow, just like she was, but she knew he was better at a sword than she was, so she didn't see why he was letting himself get walloped like he was. Ashley only later began shaking her head when he got knocked back into the river again, "Any suggestions Azeem!"

"Get up! Move faster!" He said with a shack of his head and crossed his arms with a bit of disappointment, but Ashley couldn't help but laugh at Azeem and Robin, truthfully, she'd have possibly said the same thing, or told him to go for John's legs. But he didn't ask her, he had asked Azeem, so she stayed silent besides the laughter she had as she watched Robin getting flattened, but her laughter had died when he'd been sent over the waterfall and John moved to look for him.

Ashely had abandoned her steed and rushed down towards the water bank, "Robin!" He still hadn't come up yet and Ashley was fearful he'd hit his head and drowned, but the sudden fall of arms wrapping around her shocked her from her thoughts of going in after her friend.

"No, don't jump in." His voice whispered into her hair just behind her covered ear. The notion sent shivers through her body. Looking over her shoulder, her face came almost an inch from the man who'd sung the song and tripped Robin, they were both in a daze as the two stared at one another at a much closer distance that Ashley hadn't noticed Azeem was even worried Robin hadn't come up and looking around the water surface for him. Their daze was broken when John had shouted out, "It's a bloomin' shame, he was brave lad he was!" Though Ashley had the feeling he just truly didn't care. She soon smiled and laughed with joy when the dueling stick had come up and out of the water, hitting John between his legs from behind and heaved him over head into the water himself screaming for help, "I can' swim! Help!"

"Do you yield!" Robin shouted, refusing to release the man and continued to dunk John’s head under the water surface until he got an answer.

"Yes!" John screamed fearfully that he'd drowned flailing his arms out hoping to catch something to help him but to no avail.

Robin bit back his laughter, "Good, now put your feet down." And helped John stand as the two laughed and everyone else began to join in, Azeem and Ashley both sighed with relief while Azeem simply shook his head while Ashley smiled.

"The pendant." Robin panted, wiping his face of the dripping water.

"Your name first." John said, a look of appreciation for being bested in his own forest. 

Ashley only saw it as a fair trade and smiled knowing she already liked John Little as did Robin, "Robin of Locksley." He said with a smile and happiness as John hung Robin's pendant around his neck and smacked him on the arm in welcome.

"Well, Robin of Locksley, you have balls of solid rock! Come on Lads, let's make camp and find some food!" John shouted.

However, Ashley seemed to be the only one to take notice that the man holding her had loosened his grip on her. The act caused her to look at him in wonder, ready to ask him if he was alright but had stopped in her actions when she took a full notice of his shock as he stared at Robin.

"Come on, Will, let's try to find some rabbit." One man said patting him on the back and heading off. Remembering she had brought some food she quickly offered it up to them.

"I have some bread, fruit -" 

But Will had turned on his heels quickly, glaring at her, "We don't need charity from a spoiled little girl." Will snapped at her, a glare set in his eyes, his tone was a natural level and laced with venom.

Robin and many others had quickly looked to the two in shock, but Robin’s fury had soared to the skies, "What did you just say to her!" Robin shouted taking wide strides to get to the two as Will rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh, only irritating Robin more.

Ashley feared what would happen next, Robin looked rather upset on her behalf and Will seemed to have a sudden dislike for Robin that would not start, nor end, well. "No, Robin. It's fine." Ashley had attempted to stop this before it even began. But as John stepped forward, patting Robin on the back, a silent signal he was to take care of this, Robin had stepped back to allow the man who knew these men to handle the situation.

"No, your friend is right, me Lady. Will, if you ca'not appreciate the help offered to us, then you can suffer the night without her aid. And while I'm at it, I'll give ya some advice boy. A woman can provide more than just food when she's willing to help you, and I don't mean that in the wrong way, my Lady, I mean that a woman can listen better than any man or friend. She's comfort where you last expect and a lady that's willing to help ya and listen to ya with no complaint, is a rarity in any day... Now, someone said somethin' abou' food?" John finished off with a smile and patting his stomach.

He had made Ashley smile in appreciation, "The satchels and sack I have on my horse are full of bread fruit and some vegetables. And to answer your earlier question Robin, Marian knows I came after you three. We weren't going to let you have to survive in the forest if you didn't have to. You and my brother kept me safe in the prison for six years, I'm not going to abandon you now, even if we are in England. And yes John, there is plenty of food in there for all of you, you can keep the horse as well, she's an old mare, you can trade her in the market nearby for a fair amount, as long as you don't sell her to a butcher, please."

"Why do you care so much about an old horse." Will grumbled off from the side sulking to himself, he honestly expected a spoiled girl’s answer, but what he got was something he'd never thought a rich girl would ever say. 

"Because she's a good horse, and she was mine when I was a child. They used her for farming when I ran away, and now the poor thing is so old and used she deserves a steady life. She still likes running so anything that can keep her on her feet for a while longer may be better, she has a heartbeat, Will. And I'd have done the same for a bird." She told him a bit sternly and walked away from him.

John hadn't helped him feel better about snapping at her, in fact he made it worse when he raised a brow and grinned, "Now that, boy, is a lady."

They spent the night around a fire. Will was off in the short distance listening to them talking, Robin had defended Azeem when one of the men had tried passing the mead past Azeem, "Has English hospitality changed so much in the last six years that a friend of mine is unwelcome to this table."

Ashley had stopped mid drink from the bottle of Mead she had been handed, she hadn't noticed they had skipped over Azeem at all, or at least tried to.

"But he's a savage, Sire." The man holding the mead container said to Robin under his breath to him, this had Ashley coughing on the mead she had been trying to swallow down.

"Yes, he is. But no more a savage than you or I, and don't call me ‘Sire’. I am no longer Lord of anything, I am just the son of a dead man. The moment I killed the Sheriff's men I became one of you." Robin spoke gently, tossing his small dagger into the ground, his mind wandering. He'd grinned to himself when Azeem had gratefully with deep thanks and regret he must decline the offer.

“Allah forbids it," He said up to John, who was sitting up in a tree just grinning down at the man with a shake of his head.

"Your loss mate." John was nowhere near offended, he understood Azeem's religion would forbid him from doing something, like theirs did, but he was honestly surprised his religion would refuse him the joys of liqueur. But it was what it was and John wouldn't complain. More for the rest of them then. But his grin had been replaced by one of confusion and small annoyance when Will spoke up with annoyed aggression.

"You are nothing like us, Rich boy." And quickly strode off into the woods.

"Now that there is Will Scarlett, pay him no mind mate, he's just full of piss and wind." John joked. Really John meant nothing by it, but Will had a tendency to lash out over something ridiculous and it had always bothered John, the boy refused to say a word as to why he was always so angry.

Ashley had still been unable to clear her throat from her coughing and Wulf, liking Ashley, had jumped from his perch to help her, taping her back gentle with a bit of playful laughter, "You know, if we have to we can just have Will kiss you."

"Wulf!" John playfully scolded his son, "We'd like to keep the Lass breathin' son. Not have her lose more breath than she has already." Laughter filled the night air, but Will was proving to be difficult. He may have walked off, but he had just moved from the previous corner he was into a different spot.

"It's alright John, I wouldn't kiss her either way." Will said, a grin played on his face, but with the night sky and the moon unable to give light around him Ashley couldn't see his playfulness, she had only had a few sips of the mead container and she was thankful she wasn't drunk, but Will was truly beginning to push her patience, "Did I offend you in another life or something?" She said sternly, confronting him.

With a grin he moved from his spot and towards the fire, allowing the light to shadow cast his face, "No, my Lady, I'm just full of piss and wind like John said." Will said sarcastically. Will had then gone on to insulting Robin more, calling him the son of a Devil worshiper. That had sent poor Duncan into an emotional frenzy, causing Robin to intervene to calm his old friends, "My father was no Devil worshiper, and anyone who says otherwise I shall have words with." Robin and Will had both shared a stern and heated glare before Will scuffed and went back to his previous corner.

Ashley smiled tiredly, "Why not stay here Ash, I don't want you out there alone, you could get lost." Robin said with worry, and smiled with hope when he watched her cover her mouth with a hand to cover up a yawn, "And you're tired… You could fall asleep in the wild and get mauled by an animal."

Wulf and the others smiled, thinking this was Robins way of being affectionate towards a woman, which they would be wrong because when Robin looked at Ashley Dubois he saw a young woman who was like a little sister, he'd promised Peter he'd look after both sisters, and so he would, "She can stay in one of our small makeshift huts," Wulf piped up with a smile, John smiling with a laugh as he patted his son's arm gently, "Yes, please stay, at least the night Lass. The woods are more dangerous at night. Will, show the lady a place to sleep will ya." John's eyes hadn't left a grinning Robin and a smiling Ashley, she'd agreed to stay, and that was all that mattered.

They all thought the two were an item, which again they'd have been wrong, and Will was anything but happy to be doing anything for Robin or anyone who was involved with him, but he had done the task given to him either way, "Yeah, sure thing John, my lady." Will smiled sarcastically and had tried to sound it as well. However, he found it irritating that his dry sarcasm was not reaching his eyes nor tone as she made her way over to him to show her a place to sleep, _'She is magnificent.'_ "Uh, this way, Lady Ash-."

"Ashley," She said stopping him, she hated when she was 'properly' announced, she never liked being called Lady, her name was good enough. But his confused expression had her nearly giggling.

"I-I'm sorry?" Will was shocked, he really wasn't sure what she was doing, he'd heard her name many times as it was, so it wasn't as if he'd said her name wrong. He's eyes glanced over to a smiling and silently snickering Robin into his hand as he watched the scene unfold. 

"Just Ashley, I was with the Crusaders for a year and a half, then imprisoned for six years, I grew away from the 'Lady' business. Truthfully, I never liked being called 'Lady' so it's just Ashley." She explained calmly.

Will couldn't help the smile that came to his face, she really was a rarity, and he’d decided to be playful and bowed to her and held out a hand, " _My dear Lady,_ we could not be anything but most jesting with you now that we know what name to tease you with. Shall I escort you to a comfortable bed, as long as you forgive my previous stupidity towards you." Everyone laughed, cheered and whistled at the two as they joked. 

Ashley hadn't smiled or laughed this much since she was back until that night and she knew he was simply being playful, so she played back by taking his hand with a wide blushing smile and kissed his cheek, "Of course, dear sir." The two smiled, Ashley giggling to herself as Will walked her away.

"I think Will may have just captured your lady friends’ heart, my friend." John said with a wide smile as he watched the two leave, he was expecting Robin to say something against it, but had been shocked when Robin simply nodded his head and gave, "Yes, it would seem so… She deserves something that makes her happy, she spent six years in a prison because of me and her brother. She tried aiding us, and we all ended up captured. For six years that girl was chained beside me and her own brother, scared to sleep. I promised her brother I'd look after her and her sister, and if he makes her happy, I shall say nothing besides the fact that if he hurt her… I'll kill him…" 

John was speechless, he'd heard rumors of a young girl running off and joining the Crusades, but they had thought it was just a laughable rumor spread by those trying to get more young men and capable bodies to join them by saying even a girl will join them.

"You were in a prison together?" Wulf's smile now faded at the thought of Ashley in a prison, and the thought made him sick, "But she's such an Angel."

"I thought that was a bloomin' joke, a rumor started so the Crusaders would have more bodies to toss at the enemies over there." John's grey eyes were wide with shock, _'So it wasn't a rumor or lie, a young lass really did leave with them?'_

Robin smiled sadly as his eyes stayed on the retreating forms of Ashley and Will until the two were out of his sight, "Yes, she did. She was eleven years old, nearly gave her cousin a heart attack, and her brother was clearly beside himself with fear. But Richard kept her with us, she was twelve when they captured us, Ashley had run out of arrows trying to help myself and her brother. We had both gotten pinned and she came out of nowhere. When her arrows had been exhausted, she drew her sword for the first time, killed five grown men before she herself got knocked off her horse and was disarmed." He spoke softly of the memory, it was still too fresh in their minds, they had been fearful they'd simply kill her, or worse had they decided they didn't need her.

"Richard? You mean King Richard?" Bull asked, shocked that such a young woman had done such a thing. "Yes, King Richard is hers’ and Marian's cousin. Granted, he'd been less than pleased when he found her, no thanks to me. But he'd trained her himself. Him and his general's, she even came out with the rest of us and trained. She was magnificent when she moved, we all knew who she was, she never hid it from us, she'd laugh and dance and sing at nights when we celebrated victories, even sang on the saddened nights, gave us hope when we needed it. She and her sister truly are rarities in this lifetime. Spirited souls and feisty when crossed. Ashley can take me on better than you did John. I have the scar on my arm to prove it."

John and the others could only smile, "Well, a lovely story of her past, and yours friend, what's your?" He was merely curious. 

"My story? My story started and lasted for years of a spoiled little rich boy who wouldn't even let his father be happy after his mother passed away, and out of anger and hatred left for the Crusades and became the man you see now." Robin explained sadly with embarrassment.

"Really, and what do we see now?" A man asked from off in the corner of the fire, Robin honestly had to think about that answer, and there was only one he could come up with, "A vengeful soul looking for blood and justice for his father's murder... Come along Duncan, let's get you to bed." Robin had changed the subject when he found his father's most loyal friend and servant stumbling about, he couldn't help the gentle laughter that came from him as he watched the drunken man, "Y-ye-es, sire." Duncan slurred with a snickering Robin helping him over to a small makeshift hut and helped him down to rest, "Sleep well my friend." With that everyone else moved to their own little places to sleep and they're minds left the real world for their dreams.

* * *

"So, you were with a rich boy over in the crusades?" Will asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, the two had walked around a bit, talking more about fun and games than anything and singing for one another while they laughed.

His question had silenced her for a bit and Will feared he'd offended her or brought up a sour subject, "I'm sorry, I wasn’t -" 

"No, it's fine. The only ones that know of it are Robin and Azeem because they'd been there firsthand. I just finally spoke to my sister about it recently so I'm slowly growing alright with talking about it. But yes, I was with Robin in the Crusaded. I was eleven, snuck aboard my cousin's ship dressed as an orphaned boy and they let me on. They signed me in their logs as Ashton, I was later given the nickname little Ash. To this day I still answer to Ashton, worst of all my middle name my cousin and brother used when I was in trouble," Ashley said with a saddened smile at the memory, _"Dale! Move your arms more at an angle! Yes, now do that set ten more times." Richard had barked at her._ She remembered why she'd been told to do her sets with her sword. She had played a prank on Richard, but he had still grinned after giving her the punishment and laughed once he'd re-entered the tent, _"Smart girl,"_ He'd said mostly to himself, but she had heard him and took the punishment with pride and did her set without complaint.

"May I ask what your middle name is?" Will's curiosity was overwhelming, he loved learning about her, and her voice was lovely. "…. Dale… Ashley Dale Dubois." She smiled with a bit of a giggle and Will laughed silently to himself with a shack of his head, "So, you are a rich girl," He was mentally calling himself a fool, thinking she had simply spared the food only because Robin and the other two were staying with them, but had assumed deep down she was of noble family, she looked clean and sat like a noble woman and spoke like one too. Will was scolding himself. 

"My family is, yes, but I'm not spoiled Will Scarlett… What has made you so hateful towards people like Robin and myself that you think so little of the nobles with such hatred so fast upon meeting us?" Now it was her turn, she'd told him about her, a little. But she saw his hesitation, something about him was familiar but she knew she'd never met him before. 

"My mother and I were wronged by a noble family. Our lives were ruined, my mother died, abandoned and alone and I grew up knowing that the family that wronged us were living in their warm homes likely ruining others’ lives. The lord of the home that had claimed to love my mother, tossed her aside and left me abandoned and given the title bastard when his son tossed a fit… Sleep well…My Lady." Will bit out.

She didn't know why the thought instantly clicked in her mind, but it had, she'd chewed Robin out many times when he'd constantly groan about his father and the woman he was finding comfort in after his mother had passed, she understood why he felt his father had betrayed his mother, but it had been a few years since her death and his father had found someone to help his mourning come to a stop, "Oh my God. You're Lock-"

Will had panicked and moved faster than he'd thought he could, covering her mouth with a hand, the other wrapping around her, pulling her flush against him, but his eyes had stopped Ashley’s words in her chest, eyes filled with fear, hate and sadness. "Don't say it…" Will whispered, his lips only an inch from his hand covering her mouth, both staring into the other's eyes as her own filled with wonder and sadness. He found sympathy, to his dislike, but his story was sad.

With no way to reply verbally Ashley nodded and waited for him to release her, "Please don't say anything Ashley."

"Will, he doesn't know… Robin doesn't know, he didn't know, and believe me when I say that your father likely didn't know either, why keep it a secret. This hatred will only make your life more angry and hateful to people… I know I'm not perfect, but there are some Nobles that have good hearts, unfortunately with Nottingham doing as he is, people like myself and sister, even Robin and his father before he was murdered have to hide our good nature or risk losing our homes as well, then how can we help those who need help the most, people less fortunate and those who suffer more than we."

Shaking his head, Will sighed, he couldn’t let it get out. He did have the courage to say it to Robin, because he still blamed the man for his mother and his own misfortune. "Don't tell him…. He'll either figure it out or we'll die knowing that our brotherly bond was ruined because of his hatred for my mother and our father's supposed love." He was growing bitter, even as he looked at Ashley, his bitterness was making him not only envious but hateful, and he hated that himself. He was tired of being hateful and bitter.

"I won't say a word of the subject to anyone, Will. It's not mine to speak of either way… Good night and thank you for safe haven. Now, who's hut have I kidnapped so I know who to either expect crawling in or to thank them and apologize for possibly kicking them out." She wasn't blind, the hut was personalized outside and likely inside as well. 

But at Will's grin he moved and crawled in himself, "Mine, it's late enough. Every morning is always a busy one. Well, come on, I'm not going to bite." He laughed at her hesitation and her smiling giggle as she crawled in and she found it surprisingly spacious, even when it looked small from a glance of the outside, there was enough room for three to fit comfortably. She would have held a conversation when she was inside and laying down, but she found that the moment she was laying down comfortably she was asleep instantly.

Will was left awake with a gentle smile as he watched her, grabbing one of his blankets he'd stolen from someone's caravan a few weeks back he draped the cover over her sleeping form and decided it was a wise thing to sleep himself.

Early morning came with a gentle glow and morning mist and birds chirping.

Ashley awoke to those waking up yawning tiredly and stretching rather loudly, but when she stretched herself and opened her eyes she found the hut all to herself, "Will?" With no response she left the small hut and rubbed her eyes of the stiffness of sleep and looked around, everyone was beginning to wake up and found Robin already up, off in the distance pulling on a tattered hooded cloak and a walking stick, his smile lit up at seeing her awake, "Come Ashley, I need to get you home, it is Sunday after all. I think your sister would be disappointed in you not going to Mass." He said playfully making her laugh, "Robin we haven't gone to Sunday mass in six years, I think the disappointment is no longer there. But yes, I do agree… Has anyone seen Will?"

"Went out earlier this mornin' with Wulf and Bull to hunt for food, Lass." John informed her with a grin.

"Oh, well. When he gets back can you thank him for me, give him my apologies for not being here to thank him personally?"

"Of course,"

"Thank you, John. Have a wonderful day. Tell Wulf I said goodbye." John had to smile, she'd remembered everyone’s name that he could think of and she was thankful for their hospitality, even if it could have been a little hospitality it was hospitality, nonetheless. He had to continue reminding himself she had spent six to six seven years in a prison and any little thing she was graced with, no matter how small, was a blessing to her heart. _'It's such a shame really, a lit'tle thing like that was locked in a prison for no reason at all for six years. But she knew the loss and gain of kindness in small amounts since bein' home. She understands the hardship those with little must go through each day, makes a person grateful for what they do have, no mat'er how poor.'_


	4. The Lady Warrior

**Authors note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 4 **

* * *

Will had returned back with Bull and Wulf, they'd found a deer and rabbits to their luck but when they'd come back Wulf had rushed around looking for the brunette wanting to tell her of their successful hunt but hadn't been able to find her, "Ashley?" Will was having issues finding her. When he'd found Azeem and Duncan still there, he'd been worried that Robin had taken off with her.

Wulf had run around the camp a short time and had found he too couldn’t find the dear girl and decided to go about finding Will, hoping he had any luck finding her, "Will, where's Ashley…."

"Don't know kid, she ain't in the hut." Will said with a sigh.

Hearing his son and Will, John smiled with a sigh, "They left lads, Robin took the lit'tle lady home just ten minutes before you all came back. But she gives her thanks and apologize for not bein' able to thank ya in person and to say goodbye." He said with a sigh, patting his son's back with a gentle laugh, "You'll likely see her again boy, don't pout."

* * *

Robin had taken her straight home and left himself heading for Mass himself, it was still early so he and Ashley had plenty of time.

"Ashley! There you are child, your sisters’ been in a frightful mess, where have you been?" Sarah scolded, but her worry soon faded when she saw Ashley's bright smile. "I was safe Sarah, it's alright. Robin brought me home. Now, I think I should quickly clean up and get ready for church."

With a nod Sarah went about to help Ashley bath quickly, "My Lady, the water isn't warm,"

"It's alright Sarah, it's warm enough and I'm just washing off." Ashley said with a smile, Sarah was still getting used to Ashley's strangeness for a Lady, but they'd realized that they wouldn't be able to change her at all, she'd suffered six years and that had set her foundation she had built upon. Sarah went about grabbing one of Marian's old gowns she hadn't been able to wear since she was sixteen, a light blue, silk gown with white long sleeves, her headdress was a white see-through silk wrap she wrapped her hair up and back out of her face and to use as a form of scarf for her neck. "I keep forgetting how beautiful these fabrics are, how soft. Sometimes I feel like the nobility life is too rich for me now, but it's where I was born, a station I can use to help the people that need help."

"That's how I've always viewed our fortune," Marian spoke from Ashley's door, "I can finish here Sarah, thank you,"

"Yes ma'am, I'll prepare the horses."

"Thank you, Sarah," Both sisters' said with a smile, Sarah had always loved the family, they'd always been so kind and generous.

* * *

** Nottingham **

Under Nottingham castle the Sheriff and his cousins, Guy and Adam, were visiting the Sheriff's witch, Mortianna, paying homage to their real religion and deity of the Darkness. "Did my parents truly request you to expose me to all of this." The Sheriff asked, his curiosity had begun to show over the years and he'd never really thought to ask these questions years before.

"Their dying wishes," Mortianna's old scratch voice spoke, "Having your cousins join us was yours and his options, I simply taught you." She said, her wicked grin wide, exposing her rotting teeth.

"You know," Guy began looking back to the cross Mortianna had hanging upside down over her demonic alter and put it right side up, trying to find the difference, unfortunately, he found none where many would gasp and faint and see the difference with pure insult, Guy, Adam and the Sheriff, saw no difference in either placement, "I can never really tell the difference," He finished with a sigh and putting it right back to Mortianna's liking, "It's alright dear cousin, neither can I." The Sheriff said with an annoyed sigh, "Well, time for Mass, appearances is very important to those people, especially on a Sunday." Adam said with a sigh, drawing a panicked and insulted look from her.

"Don't worry Mortianna, our faith lies with the old ways. Come along Guy, have your brother keep a look out for Locksley, I still want his head, cousin." The Sheriff said sternly, a glare in his dark eyes promising death for the next failure. 

Guy simply nodded, "Worry not George, I'll have Adam posted with guards. Personally, I'm looking forward to seeing Lady Ashley." Guy grinned, George had grinned to his cousin and laughed. 

"You fancy a sister of the same nobility bloodline I do, Marian's younger sister, dear cousin. If all goes as planned, we both may just have power over the throne." George laughed.

* * *

Church was pleasant, the Bishop had welcomed Ashley home, given thanks and prayers to the Sheriff for the Lord to **“Give him the strength and wisdom to capture the outlaws that were threatening our way of life,”**

It took Ashley all she had to not laugh at that load of horse dung. Marian had grinned at Ashley's well attempt at not laughing, her sister had caught on fast upon her return home. But Marian had no idea Robin would be at the church, she had barely recognized him simply because he was hooded and stank of horse manure.

Ashley had seen Robin over at the praying candles for the deceased, where Marian was currently praying for their father and brother and had noticed the Sheriff and his two cousins heading their way who were currently speaking.

"The Sheriff has the best black smiths of the county held up in his castle, making swords and armor."

"Any idea what he's planning?"

"No, but there is no limitation to the man's ambitions that's for sure." 

Robin had silently laughed at Marian’s response. But finding out what the prince on his head was he couldn’t help but be just a little offended.

"Robin do something for me?"

"May I ask what it may be?"

"Take a bath," Marian whispered toward him, he'd smiled wide thinking it would have been something totally different that he had to smile with silent laughter at her request.

"A bath?" Robin asked with a grin, receiving a smiling nod he returned the nod and took his leave to speak with the Bishop regarding his father.

Ashley made a quick move to carrying a conversation with the Sheriff and his two cousins, "My cousin has informed me that Locksley has deprived you and your sister of some horses," The Sheriff, his eyes holding a glint of mischief and evil natures, Ashley had seen enough evil in the eyes of human, the only one who held some form of innocence in the Sheriff's gathering was his youngest cousin, Adam, he held no evil nature, but it was the company he was in that forced him to adapt. His 'innocence' was quickly fading in Ashley’s mind, something that saddened Ashley on his behalf.

"Yes, and in a most disagreeable manner," Marian said quickly coming to her sister's side, trying to walk the gathering off away from Robin's direction he'd just taken towards the Bishop's personal quarters.

However, the sisters had somehow become separated when the Sheriff walked her towards the Bishop's quarters that he himself needed to head in and Guy had interrupted Ashley's walk after her sister, taking her a bit away from the two speaking, "I'd hope, my Lady, that you'd allow me to grace you with a gift, in case you're in need of protection from the criminals that have robbed you already. I fear they may attempt to come back. My brother, Adam, has a few men that are in need of stations, I have given them the task of guarding yours and your sisters home -" 

"Oh, thank you graciously, Lieutenant Guy. However, my sister and I are perfectly well looked after. They only managed to slip away simply because I didn't have my weapons handy." She said with a smile and bit back a laugh at Guy's confusion.

"Weapons, my Lady?" He was stunned, he didn't realize that she had any form of training, simply thinking she'd been captured when a camp was raided and had just been locked up in a prison.

"Yes, weapons, my cousin took to training me while I was away, I'm rather good. How else do you suppose I got home without aid?" She knew it would be wise to leave Robin and Azeem out of that, not wanting to cast speculation on her and her sister than they already had, especially since the Horse thieving was clearly a set up. Ashley had a feeling they'd likely still suspected her and her sister of aiding them, now she had to ask herself, how was she to get back to them without being followed?

* * *

Robin had spoken with the Bishop, but as he'd spoken to Robin as to what occurred, but the son of Lord Locksley was finding no truth in the Bishop's words to his horror, "He said, he must meet God with a clear conscious,"

Robin had glanced at him, the Bishop's eyes darting off from Robin's hard glance with disbelief, "You lie," Filled with anger and disappointment Robin swiftly moved from his seat trying to leave, but the second Robin had opened the door he came face to face with none-other than The Sheriff of Nottingham and his cousin, Guy of Gisborne. Knowing they'd likely kill him there or attempt to arrest him Robin pulled his dagger from his belt and cut the Sheriff across his left cheek bone causing him to scream from sudden pain, he'd been unready for the attack and had staggered back, he was thankful his cousin had caught him but the two had fallen against the wall as he shouted with pain and calling for the Guards to burst down the door.

Once they'd gotten the door open Robin was cutting the candle chandler that hosted him up into the rafters of the tower giving him an escape as the Sheriff rushed in screaming, "LOCKSLEY, I'LL CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!"

"So, it begins then, good day." Robin said with laughter and vanished, climbing down from the high levels of the church down to the courtyard jumping off the backs of Horses and taking the Sheriff's. 

"Close the gate!" His younger cousin shouted out, but they had no such luck, Robin had grabbed a shack of food that was being filled by the Sheriff's men from a food vender begging them to not take the food then knocked one on his backside that tried to stop him and the last before he could close the gates as he tossed his hooded clothes off him as he rode off, back into Sherwood Forest with laughter.

"WATER!" Azeem shouted as Robin came to a stop and grabbed the horse's rains as he dismounted, a smile wide across his face. But Azeem was anything but pleased, "Thank you," Robin said grateful for the water coming his way, but Azeem had killed his smile in seconds easily, "The water is for the horse! How can I protect you Christian if I know not where you are!" Azeem scolded, anger in his eyes and trying not to huff.

"You barely lift a figure when I do need aid, oh _Great one_." Robin bit back with slight irritation and began dumping the contents of the sack he'd stolen on his way out of Nottingham and grabbed a large thing of bread.

"You've caused a bloody mess now, 'aven't yeh Locksley." John grumbled with annoyance, yet Robin found the humor and laughed a bit as he jumped over the large fallen tree, "Are you scared John?" Robin said leaping from the tree and over to Duncan, and gently patted the blind old man on the arm and gently spoke to him as he handed the faithful servant the bread and smiled when he took it, "You need food old friend, eat. Get the strength back you've been missing."

"A little," John cracked at Robin with some annoyed sarcasm, his last name just happened to be 'Little' had only made Robin laugh and John to glare with annoyance.

But another was bound to force his voice to be heard with fear and irritation, trouble had come in more numbers now thanks to what Robin had done, hence the fear that had set in. "You've started a war!" Will Scarlett shouted, storming towards him and Azeem, "There was already a war Will." Robin stated. He was really getting annoyed with the young man, but something about him really did look familiar, he could just never put his figure on it, so he'd left it be for the time.

"And what did you supposedly think the Sheriff and his henchmen are going to do when they find out you're in here? What will they do to the people! We suffer already!" Will was scared and very upset, Robin had made things worse for the people and wasn't seeing it. Simply assuming the sheriff and the others would just target him and those who may be following.

"They'll likely try something." Robin stated, Azeem glared a bit at Robin with shock, "Be careful Christian, these are not warriors, nor fighters, but farmers, you remember that. They can only do and handle so many things." Azeem offered his wisdom and council, something Robin was obviously in need of, but the man had quickly, and rather rudely, brushed him off.

Their issues were just beginning.

* * *

** Nottingham **

"Take their live stoke! Starve them out! I WANT HIS HEAD ON A SPIKE!" Nottingham screamed with rage as the scribe readied the needle and thread to sew the nasty wound on his cheek.

"Why a spoon Cousin?" Adam Gisborne asked with confusion, he'd been thinking about that for the last few hours and hadn't figured it out yet.

"Because it'll hurt more you idiot!" George screamed, and Guy had simple laughed. Adam was constantly being called fool, idiot, moron and useless the past eight years and longer of his life, but he was always failing at his job so maybe he was, but he never felt belittled nor torn down by his brother and cousin saying such things, he felt nothing really, no sadness, no sympathy, no anger, nothing. He was more emotionally mute than his brother could be, neither cared for nothing, except his brother was like their cousin, always craving a sexual interaction where Adam didn't care nor crave it. He found it funny that many thought Guy was more deranged than he was, that he was 'innocent' more than his brother and George, neither was true, he was just as tainted as they were, if not more.

not more.


	5. The Lady Warrior

**Authors note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 5 **

* * *

** Dubois **

"Ashley, you are not going out there!"

"Yes, I am. They need warned that Nottingham's men are terrorizing the people. The Sheriff spoke directly to you Marian, showed interest, one I don't much care to see!"

"I don't see where you have a right to speak upon that subject Ashley Dale Dubois!" Sarah spoke up, "Guy of Gisborne showed his interest along with his cousin to you and your sister!"

"I know Sarah, but Marian is a Maiden, she couldn't best Guy or his brother, maybe not even George himself, his men, now that's a difference because their always drunk off ale and mead!"

"Ashley Dale!" Marian scolded, she was in fact offended, her sister just called her a damsel in distress!

Ashley, having enough of her older sister attempting to feel she could take on someone with more combat training then she had grown tiresome, but the aid Ashley had given her in fixing some of her faults with the swords and some combat Marian didn't have the trained skills Richard had taught her himself with Robin and Peter giving her lessons in archery, "Marian, you know I'm right." Ashley sad with a stern look, one Marian couldn't help but huff at.

Marian was still seeing her baby sister, her sweet, gentle blue-eyed baby sister she loved so very much. Now she was a Woman, a warrior trained woman who could track in the darkest of nights and not have any problems, "Yes, I suppose your right on that, but you're still not going out there! and that is final!"

"Really? You don't want Robin to know what his actions have cost many people already not four hours after his 'grand' exit? Their food, homes and more. They are supposed to be his people, correct? They are our people, correct Marian? I can find them easily, but it's going to be how fast and how well I can find them if George Nottingham can catch them? It's also about moving those men and the families that are likely already moving into their camps."

Marian sighed once again, rather annoyed that her baby sister had a point. If families were swarming to those that are camping and hiding in the Forest Nottingham will likely have them followed, then what? More death and mayhem? The people had suffered enough. "Fine, but take food and clean water with you, some clothes."

"Why? Are you thinking I may not come back?" Ashley teased, she knew her sister and Sarah knew how she felt about all the fancy things now after returning. She wasn't used to it. It felt too rich for her now, simple was lavishing enough to her as long as she had food, water and a bath daily she knew she'd be perfectly fine.

"I know how you are Ashley, you never liked being inside these walls, family you loved yes, but this life was always too much for your liking. That, and they could likely use the material. We'll pack up a horse for you and another for the travel. Go ahead and get your bath and things ready, if anything we should have you packed and ready to travel within two hours." Marian didn't like letting her sister out of her sight, but she knew her sister could handle her own, quiet well actually, she'd seen her practicing out in the fields and had given Richard many thanks and a lot of credit for teaching her in such a manner, she wasn't quick or vicious, she was smooth and glided with her swords, when she first began and Marian had watched her go in with her speed slow and found that she could move and wondered if Ashley was taught by someone other than Richard. She didn't move or glide like an English soldier or lady, she just glided like the elements of their earthly home, something that mesmerized Marian.

The hours ticked by and the horses were ready for leaving.

Ashley had dressed herself in another simple wool dress, dyed blue, her leather wristbands laced, a leather laced chest armor with her belt holding her swords. Ashley smiled happily to her sister and hugged both Marian and Sarah when they handed her bow and quiver holder before mounting her horse and tied the packed horse to her saddle and took off for Sherwood Forest. On her travels towards the forest she found several villagers heading in, a pregnant woman seemed to be panting and having difficulty.

Ashley slowed her horses and the other two horses to a slow trot next to the woman and dismounted to walk with them, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"The Sheriff and his cousins raided our homes, burned the village half to the ground, very few are still living there, simply because they have their homes still intact." The woman informed her, she was sweating and seemed to slow to a stop, some stopped to check on her as they continued but she continued to brush them off, "I'm alright, I'll be up with ya all in a while. Just need a rest is all." And they were left in the dust of the slowly evacuating villagers. Ashley had seen a few children had been harmed, beaten, others, older and younger same, but Ashley feared for the young woman that seemed to be hanging their heads low in shame and looking around for those who may stare, she knew that look and it made her sick.

"My name is Ashley, may I have yours?" She asked, but she saw the woman's hesitation, her eyes traveled over her and her weapons. Ashley honestly felt as if she was being judged, but she soon smiled when the woman gave her a name, "Fanny,"

"Would you like some water and a ride? After all, I'm not the one that's pregnant and you seem like you could use some kindness and aid."

"I don't normally take help, but I am exhausted out and very thirty, a drink would be very welcomed, thank you." Fanny painted with a thankful nod as Ashley gave a smile and handed her the water skin, "Once you have your drink, we can get you on the horse, I have a feeling we're heading in the same direction either way."

"Thank ya Lass." Fanny was ever so appreciative of Ashley, even helped her up onto the horse and walked with her and the two carried on a conversation, Fanny telling her about the attack, some of the girls have been attacked and violated, some mothers had also been in front of their own children, many hurt badly or killed and the live stoke had been stolen. The village had been left with nothing, "Guy and Adam of Gisborne had me home burned down. They was lookin' for my husband, John."

Stunned she was hearing a possibly familiar name Ashley continued her smile of relief that they were in fact heading the same direction. But her curiosity had grasped the better of her, "John? You mean John Little?" Ashley was taken for a spin, and Fanny seemed to have frozen on the horse when she asked, possibly fearful Ashley was a spy sent to find them, "I'm not dangerous to you or your family Fanny. I'm a friend. I swear, you can ask him when we arrive if you like."

"Just to be sure I think I will. I have children that is goin' in there."

"Understandable. How far along are you?"

"Possibly four, maybe five months," Ashley saw her smile brightly, she was excited, and what mother shouldn't be excited to be having a child? Whether it was her first or her eight.

Two hours had passed, and Fanny had wished to dismount to walk the next few miles to her husband, Ashley had smiled when they heard Wulf shout, "Father, they're here! Mother is here!"

"Fanny?" John had shouted with shock and worry as he and his son had rushed to the ginger haired woman, she only smiled at seeing her son and husband alive and hugged them both, John checking the baby Fanny still had yet to birthed, "The child is fine, I am fine. Ashley found us on our way in,"

"Ashley is with you? Where?" Wulf asked with excitement and looked behind his mother smiled wide and dashed towards the smiling brunette, "Ash!"

Laughing, Ashley was shocked she and Wulf had nearly toppled over when he ran into her, arms tightly wrapped around her, "You came back,"

"Of course, I came back. Why wouldn't I?" She asked rubbing his back as she hugged the boy back. The parents smiled, and Fanny found she relaxed knowing one of her eldest had in fact enjoyed the young woman's company and John explained to her how they had met. Something Fanny enjoyed the story of hearing. But their laughter didn't last long when Will's voice shouted out after a member of the evacuated village shouted out, "Look! Look what they've done, this is what you've caused!"

"I've just heard wind that the Sheriff is rewarding 500 gold pieces for you. I say we turn him over, take the reward!" Will's call for Robin's arrest hadn't gone silenced, many cheered in agreement as others swarmed around the scene, Will's face fell fast when his eyes landed on Ashley's scared and worried face as she looked between Robin and Will.

Worried when they listened to Robin start his little speak to fighting back, Ashley moved Wulf back to his parents and walked towards Will, hoping he didn't try something foolish, but Wulf had followed close behind, possibly thinking the same and not wanting Ashley to get hurt herself in the process, "They 'ave armor!" Bull shouted, it was true, there was that, and they had little to nothing to defend themselves with.

"They got armor, Bull. Even this boy here can be tough that every piece of armor and chainmail have weak points and holes in them." Robin said clarifying the obvious.

"Do you really expect people like us to fight back with rocks and sticks!" Will shouted, obviously irritated Robin was making a speech to fight back. For them to fight back, simple farmers and good people who had never known the thought to fight back to defend themselves.

“If you must. We can use what we have here in the forest, it gives us everything we need!" Robin carried on.

"We have no food! And the Sheriff just takes more from our families that have food and shelter! What abou' them!" One elderly man shouted up. It was a good point.

Robin tried everything he had to not to laugh as he stretched his arms out and looked around them, "Once again, what do we not have that the forest cannot provide us! There is food here, wood for shelter and Arrows! We can rob the soldiers of their swords and teach you-"

"I still say we take him in." Will said, a hateful glare in his eyes. However, the effect of Will’s rioting was only the opposite effect on Robin as he began to laugh just a little, "Will, what do you think he will do to you when you do turn me over?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but likely give us the reward and possibly our freedom!" Will said wishfully and likely thinking he had a better mind on his shoulders, "Wrong," Robin spoke up, "He'll stretch your necks simple for the joys of it and he'd still not be to blame for your deaths because you're under law as outlaws, but I say we are free. And one free man defending his home is better than ten hired soldiers- The crusades taught me that!" He shot to Azeem who just started with a bit of awe. Robin wasn't complimenting the English, he was complimenting Azeem's people for their hard fighting when the Crusaders invaded their home.

But Will wasn't having any of it, the second Robin turned his back Will pulled a dagger free and readied to through it to Robin into his back, in a panic Ashley shot forward with fear, "Will, no!"

"Ash!" John and Fanny had shouted frightened, "Look out!" Wulf shouted, not only warning Robin but Will and Ashley once Robin had swiftly anchored an arrow to his bow and aimed it, he was about to let the arrow fly, but he'd frozen with fear when he found Will and Ashley spinning together in close quarters, her trying to get the dagger from him from the looks of it.

Robin and the others watched her ankle twist a bit, giving away her footing and giving Will the upper hand, pulling her back flush against him, the dagger clean against her throat and nose buried close to her hair and neck knowing if Robin had the shot, he'd take it and he'd have an arrow embedded into his face. Will’s arm tightened around her arms and abdomen, keeping her arms down and unable to get free, but she didn't struggle, and he hoped, deep down, that she trusted him not to hurt her intentionally. But after this, he wasn't sure himself, "I'm sorry," Will whispered into her ear softly, he had closed his eyes for only a moment when he felt her tens muscles in her body loosen up and relaxed against him, a silent sign that she trusted him allowing Will to breathe a sigh of relief himself.

Robin took a deep breath as he watched, fear swelling up in him as he watched the dagger that was right against her skin, though it wasn't cutting her or drawing blood, Robin was terrified Will may actually hurt her, then Marian would certainly be alone with no family to aid her, and with him away in the forest helping to free them all he was unable to protect her whereas Ashley was able to go back and forth and be both sister and guardian. "Will, let her go…" His words were nearly choked out. But Robin found a target, Will's eye, he knew he could hit the target he picked. However, it was at a risk of Ashley's throat being slashed.

Will was filled with fear, he hadn’t meant to put them in this situation, he knew he had a temper, but he'd never wanted to put a dagger to Ashley’s throat. He'd instantly regretted even grabbing her when she came at him, but when her ankle twisted and nearly fell, he'd only wanted to catch her, he didn't want to put the dagger to her, that was just how they had come upright, "You seriously think I'd actually hurt her… Ashley, of all people."

"I don't know, if you were standing where I am now and seeing what I am you'd be uncertain also… Let her go, Will. I won't say it again." Robin warned.

Will had begun laughing almost hysterically with fear as he did his best to not shake, "I know you have a clear shot Locksley, so why haven't you taken it?"

"Because for some reason Ash likes you, and I'd hate to have her hang me if I 'accidently' shot you through your eye." Robin cleared up, his eyes never moving from the target, which, again, was Will's eye iris.

"You should have already noticed Locksley. I'd never hurt her. If I had wanted to, I'd of had no problem cutting her throat and making a run for it or taking her with me as a hostage. As you can clearly see, I haven't hurt her, nor have I tried to run. You were my target Locksley, not Ashley."

"Then prove it, let her go and I will lower my arrow."

"And how do I know you won't just shoot me instead. After all, I did just put a dagger to the girl's throat." He had a point, and Robin wanted to groan with irritation, but his training from the Crusades had left him as calm on the outside, but terrified on the inside, _‘I’m not losing you to Ash.’_

Ashley’s slight panic at both their worries she made a verbal move to calm Will’s fears of being killed the second he let her go, "Will, I trust you right now, and I trust Robin. If you don't trust him then why not trust me… He'll lower the arrow if you let me go, won't you Robin." Ashley spoke up looking back to Robin as they all waited for him to answer but with a sigh, Robin nodded. She just made him keep his word by her promising Will and telling him he'd stay true to it.

Robin knew that when Ashley gave her word, she expected it to be kept, "Yes, and to show some faith," Robin said with a bit of irritation, sharing a look with Ashley of _“We are talking after this,”_ kind of look as he lowered the arrow and dropped both bow and arrow and quiver holder from his back to the ground. "I have nothing now… Let her go, Will."

Will took a moment, sighed heavily thinking about the position he and Ashley were in, finally taking a moment and kissed her temple before releasing her as he dropped the dagger and backed away, walking off as Ashley ran straight into Robin's arms as Azeem and Wulf checked her over, "She is alright Christian, as always… An angel you must be Ashley Dubois." Azeem said kissing her forehead.

"So, how shall we make shelter, we can't just make homes all over the forest floor, we can be too easily spotted." John said clearing the air to a new subject.

This had Robin smiling, rubbing a gently hand over Ashley's back, she was shaken up from the previous scene, but she still knew Will wouldn't have hurt her intentionally. Yet, she knew that even if she would tell Robin that he wouldn't believe her, that knowledge left her silent to let him comfort her as Fanny placed a comforting hand on her arm and smiled gently to her, a smile she returned gladly as John and Robin spoke, "The trees."

They had begun the constructions as soon as they could, separating into groups of those to cut trees and gather brush and logs as other smaller groups gathers food around the forest. The tree tops we finished in the next two weeks. The homes were being built just as fast for the families and the treetops had been constructed for look outs and those who felt likely comfortable up in the tree such as Robin, Will and Ashley and a few others with their hoard of treasure Robin was keeping up in the tree tops to hand out to the people as they went about returning things and to get food for the ones in the forest as well to use as a distraction if ever attacked. Azeem helped with his amazing inventions, but he had always stated the constructed work he was sharing with them were instruments his people back home used.

They had created more bows and arrows and arrowheads, training them all in archery and swordsmanship.

Ashley had stayed with Fanny and some of the ladies and children mostly, but Azeem and Robin would ask her to join them in demonstrating some things with them, all the while they robbed those with riches to give back to the people suffering.

Ashley had observed off in the distance with a grin as he charmed a ring off a young lady making her laugh at the older man in the open carriage with her as he went red with anger, "How dare you!"

Their robbing had continued the next month robbing anyone that came through with promises of gold and things to use as material for clothes or trade and giving back as much farmed animals as they could and gave some money back to those to buy a new sow to farm, "God bless yeh Fanny! A-and God Bless Robin 'Ood!” A man shouted with excitement.

The groups had set up a trap weeks later on the only road that led to and from London, and they had just happened to catch Adam of Gisborne and men escorting barrels of ale and mead, the closed off carriage that was with them likely held more treasure. Treasure they were going to be taking with them.

The Friar riding the large cart of mead and ale had been knocked out when the Sherwood rebels attacked and had not only taken the mead and ale but also the knocked-out Friar, "Welcome to Sherwood Forest Friar!" John said with a hearty laugh and took off with it as Robin and Azeem took over the closed carriage, yet they had all laughed when Azeem took the pin out and jumped onto the backs of the horses as they took off, causing the carriage and occupancies inside and Robin to fly into the river as he screamed as he went, "Azeem!"

The Friar had woken up rather drunk, but everyone had laughed once he had kicked Robin in the mouth, sending the unsuspecting man onto his back, the Friar had yet again been knocked half unconscious when he stood up on the mead and ale cart shouting about beating the famous Robin Hood.

The man was so drunk, and half hung over that he hadn't noticed the low branch behind him that had sent him over and off the cart. When Robin asked if he yielded the Friar had laughed, "I'd rather burn in Hell," And attacked Robins leg, biting at his boot covered calf, his teeth were shockingly healthy and had caused Robin to shout out in pain and the men had laughed, but helped to get the Friar off him then had hooked him up to the cart and made him pull it back to camp as everyone laughed and sang. "I think the dear Friar has taken us far enough men, let him have a break." Robin laughed as the Friar fall to his knees and removed the horses saddle that had a neck ring around it and dropped it to the ground with a panted gasp, "Thank you, Lord, for teaching me humility,"

Robin had laughed playfully at him and invited him to stay with them, "We are in need of a man of God for us here and un-welcomed into the sanctuary of the Church in Nottingham's fortress. What do you say, Friar?"

The man had been so taken aback by the small village they had built in the Forest the treetops had been filled with housings and look outs and huts for homes and horse stalls and gated in fences for live stoke. "I-I accept, uh. F-Friar Tuck."

"Good! You won't regret it." Robin said with a gleeful smile, "Aye, but you might!" The Friar Shouted after the laughing Robin.

** Nottingham **

Adam had walked in with a sigh, he'd lost more of the treasury his cousin had taken to pay the Nobles, most of the treasure was supposed to have been delivered to London in two days only for them to realize they would not be receiving any payments.

"We were ambushed,"

George Nottingham was practicing with the new swords his massive charges of blacksmith's were making, besides the armor, axes and swords, "Robin Hood?" George asked, his tone was smooth and laced with annoyance.

Adam sighed softly, he knew his cousin and brother were disappointed, he had lost to the bandits more than his brother, he was bound for punishment, what it may be, he knew he wouldn’t know until it was dealt to him, "They were woodsmen, cousin."

"Robin Hood," George swung the sword narrowly missing Adam, George would always be amazed that Adam had never flinched, he wasn't afraid of him, "Spanish steel, quite impressive, much better than our own...You know, Adam? You have failed me and your brother more times than I can count the last three months since Locksley's troublesome return. Now, we cannot allow these men to make fools of us, but I cannot, also, allow one of my Generals and Lieutenants to fail me," George said just as he ran he swords he had in hand through Adam's stomach and pushed him back onto the floor as he gasped in pain. Guy felt his heart clenched as he watched his baby brother struggle to breath from the pain, for the first time in years, Guy saw an emotion in Adam.

Adam was filled with fear for once in years, but one fear he hadn't thought he'd ever face at the hands of a relative. Death.

"Well, at least I didn't use a spoon," George cracked and looked at the swords and around to the Black Smiths, "Good work, love how you crafted the steel, keep up the good work." He said tossing the swords onto a table near him as he left the tower.

Guy sighed kneeling beside Adam's now dead body, his bright blue eyes wide and void and closed them then left himself turning to two of the soldiers posted outside the tower door, "Take his body to his room."


	6. The Lady Warrior

**Authors note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 6 **

* * *

*** I will warn here, there is a sex scene in this chapter, Just figured I'd give a fair warning even if there is a sexual warning in the tag descriptions***

“Ashley, go bathe, you’ve been lifting things all day with us, take a break.” Robin smiled, helping her lift a beam and tie it into place for the next hut.

With a playful laugh Ashley walked to the next beam and did the same, Robin following beside her closely and helping her, “Robin, I’ve gone three days so far, yes it bothers me but what’s the point when I’m just going to sweat it out all over again and I need to wash my clothes anyways, I’ll take a bath later tonight when we’re all relaxing a bit.”

“I thought you’d say that, Will, your turn.” Robin said looking behind the brunette and grinned with laughter as Will rushed up to them and tossed the laughing brunette over his shoulder and started walking away.

“Will put me down!” Ashley laughed gently smacking his back as they headed off out of the camp, many of the settlers laughing at the scene.

Knowing this was all fun and games Will knew she needed a bath, they all did really, but this gave him an excuse to be around her more. It had been a few months since they had begun this, and he and Robin had come to equal term of some understanding, and that was Ashley. “Na, come on, we all need baths at some point Ash.” Will laughed out heading for a waterfall nearby. He’d set her down after walking a bit from the camp and had begun to playful shove one another until they’d reached the waterfall they’d use to bathe and wash their clothes through the waterfall. “Well, go bathe.”

“What, no… not while you’re here I w- AHH!”

**_SPLASH!_ **

Will laughed hysterically as she hit the water and came up for air sputtering and cursing him, “WHY YOU EVIL THING YOU!” Ashley screamed, pulling herself out of the water, dress soaked and hair half in her face as she marched to a laughing Will and attempted to shove him in leading them to playfully wrestle about. Yet it had ended with them both going into the water leaving them both sputtering and laughing. Their play continued for a while, splashing water at one another and dunking the other playfully.

“Okay, okay, we really should bathe at some point it's freezing in here, but the clothes need to dry now, which means we’re in big trouble.” Ashley said, her teeth chattering a bit as she shivered. 

“Yeah, I didn’t bring anything for us really, I thought you were going to be the only going in really, sorry.” He laughed shivering himself a bit, “Alright, we both turn around take our clothes off and scrub them, there’s a rock line over there we can set them on to dry, for now.”

“And how exactly do you expect us to stay warm Will Scarlett.” Ashley asked accusingly causing a grin to cross his charming face, “I think we can come up with a few ideas.” Will grinned teasingly to her, yet he’d been stopped in his laughter and playfulness as she began to remove her dress, “Ash, I was kidding.”

His words hadn’t meant anything to her, as the dress came up and over, he was in a small daze as he continued watching her swim to the rocks and placed her dress, socks and shoes onto the rocks in the bright sun to dry, “Your turn William Scarlett… Or are you bashful?” Ashley grinned back over her shoulder at the shocked man.

The challenge alone was enough to break him from his wandering eyes and began disrobing himself, swimming to the rocks beside Ashley and placed his own clothes on the rocks to dry along sides hers, “Now we’re even.” He said with a smirk.

His words had brought a soft smile to her, her eyes never leaving his as Will moved closer to her, leaving merely two inches between the two of them.

Her heart racing with the excitement of being near him and so very naked in the water, Ashley blushed a little as she smiled at just how wonderful he was. “No, now we’re equal.” Ashley whispered. Her heart pounded in her chest, like it could burst from her breast at any moment at the feel of Will’s hand slipping through her hair, the look of longing and passion burning deep in his eyes.

“Then I suppose that means I can do this.” Will whispered, dipping his head to hers and brushed his lips over her own. Teasing her mouth with his lips and tongue before finally claiming her mouth in a heated passion.

Ashley never fought him as he closed the space between them, teasing her lips before finally his hot mouth captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She could fell Will’s heart in his chest. Heart the pounding in her ears. 

Will felt his heart pounding against his chest, running to a rhythm of heat and desire. As cold as the water and air may have been with the chilling weather the water had turned and felt like a soothing cool bath to both of their now burning skins.

Ashley giggled softly to herself as Will grinned, pushing her up against the rock behind her gently, careful to not cause harm in their growing scene of heated passion. Their bodies modeling to one another as their lips huffed with soft pants of breath and burning at the heat rising between their flushed skin.

Will slid his hands down her backside groping her plump round butt, one thing he could truly say he loved about her body besides her smile and wonderful, dark blue eyes. But it was her loving heart and voice he had been drawn to. Lifting her up, he felt her legs wrapped around his waist in instinct and grinned into their kiss.

Ashley hated admitting that she knew he could light her body on fire at every touch he was trailing over with his figure tips, teasing the goosebumps on her skin as he slipped a hand down her leg, tickling her skin on his way back up towards her hip and repeated the same to her other leg.

His heart fluttered like it had when he first saw her smile, her soft giggles tickling his ears only drove his skin to burn more, his body tingling like a soft siren’s song as the two enjoyed the passionate attention. The soft mews leaving her in panting moans and her head rolling back against the rock as he slipped his hand in between them, touching the clitoris between her legs as he rubbed her close to her climax.

With a hand upon his shoulder and her other attempting to pull him closer to her at his back, her nails scrapped his skin with burning pleasure as sucked in breaths to attempt to breathe properly. Feeling a building pressure in her lower belly and her burning core, Ashley forced back her moans as she pressed herself back further into the chilled rock, the chill air and her growing ecstasy erecting her nipples. She sucked in jolt of breath upon feeling a hot mouth claiming one of her nipples into his mouth and tased the sensitive mound of flesh. Her back arched into him and grasped the back of her neck to keep her from feeling as though she may have been falling form his old. She was suppressed once more upon Will slipped two fingers into her burning core, pumping in and out gently in a teasing motion. It was driving her mad as Ashley panted, gripping onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, scratching him just a little.

Grinning, Will released her delicious nipple from his mouth, nipping her breast once before nipping his way up her collarbone and neck as he centered himself at his lovers sleek and awaiting entrance that burned for attention as he gently pushed into her, swallowing his own groan as she failed to hold back her pleasing moaned scream as he continued to push in and began rocking them into a steady rhythm and she joined in matching Will’s pace, rocking her hips into his. Kissing her with a passionate, rough, and heated kiss, he allowed her to take control of it since he was currently in control of their love making, the thought made him smile into her lips. His body lighting on fire tenfold and rushing through his veins.

Ashley groaned and moaned as she bit down on his lower lip as she wrapped her arms tightly around Will’s neck. Her arms and legs pulling him closer to her body, leaving no space between the two as she pulled him deeper into her body allowing Will to hit her sweet spot roughly at every thrust as moans rolled out of her hot mouth, their mouths merely an inch from the other as Will thrusted into her with pants of his own.

He could feel his release closing in as Ashley’s was seconds away. Rolling his hips roughly into hers a few more times, both came to their releases, moaning and muffled one another pleasured screams into the others’ neck.

**(~ Probably a bad scene, sorry if it is. I don’t normally do sex scenes so well, but it was honesty worth a try. ~)**

The two had stayed close to one another, smiling and giggling as they went about cleaning and redressing themselves, knowing very well their clothes were still damp.

“What now, we did just commit a sin since we aren’t married Will.” Ashley spoke up, truthfully, it didn’t bother her one bit, but she didn’t want him to feel she was just some girl he could get away with sleeping with as he pleased then go back about with other possible woman. While she did not attend church as often as she should, she had given herself to an unmarried man as an unmarried woman herself. If she married anyone in the future she would without a doubt be labeled a harlot by her husband.

He’d seen the slight worry in her downcast eyes and smiled, gently grabbing her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. Kissing her still soft lips a few times, Will said something he never thought he’d ever say to someone, “If it bothers you that we aren’t married Ash, why not ask the Friar to marry us then. I know I love you, there’s no doubt about it, and I wouldn’t have done what we did had I just wanted to lay with you. Though, I will admit that maybe I should have done this in the hut where it would have been more private rather than the waterfall pool.” He smiled, pecking her lips.

Ashley had laughed a bit, blushing at what he was admitting, “As sweet as that is, Will. It doesn’t bother me at all that we aren’t married. I just wasn’t sure how this would change our views or relationship -” Honestly, Ashley had no idea where she was going with her words, but Will had quickly silenced her with a grinning kiss.

“Then don’t worry about it. I only have eyes for one-woman, Ashley Dale Dubois. And I’m looking at her now… Come on, everyone is probably wondering why we’re still gone.”

* * *

A few months had gone by and Christmas had been wonderful, and a new year started.

Ashley had been going back and forth between the Dubois home and the Sherwood Forest bringing material for clothes and for weapons and some food she knew the surviving people needed. She had no idea that Marian was planning to see how her sister and Robin were faring in the Forest, the elder Dubois sister had grown tired of hearing the small and far fewer news updates regarding Ashley’s’ health and safety with that of the people living in the forest.

Bull had rushed from the tree line with his comrade that had been out on patrol of the road, both looking rather unsure of things, but it had been Robin’s shout of excitement that had really drawn her attention, “Ashley! We have visitors!”

Confused as to who could have found them, she found herself shocked when her eyes found Marian and Sarah following closely with him, “Marian?” Her sister’s happy smile had grown with relief and Ashley had to say she had never seen Marian run as an adult before. But that day had changed it all as Marian rushed down the sloping side of the hill towards her with a smile, “Ashley!”

The sisters had enveloped one another as soon as they were in arms reach, holding one another tightly, “Would you consider coming home soon, please? The Sheriff and his cousin have grown so suspicious that Sarah and I had to lie to the posted men outside our home telling them we were heading to London to see family. I don’t know what to keep telling them every Sunday mass the Bishop always asking where you are. I continue to tell them you have fallen ill then decided to stay with mother in London for a time.”

Ashley knew Marian was scared, she hated lying, especially to the Bishop in the Lord’s house of worship, “Marian I’m not going back. I just can’t, I’m sorry.” Ashely felt terrible telling Marian no to returning back to the Dubois home, she felt crowded if she was honest and she had no reason as to why she felt so. It was a large place with plenty of room to breathe for yourself. She had been in a close quarter in the prison sitting between Robin and her brother for nearly six to seven years, _‘Maybe because I feel the Dubois home is like another prison? But a bigger form of one?’_

Marian sighed with an understanding nod, “Very well… It was still worth a try I suppose.”

Ashely clearly saw her sister’s disappointment, this had left Ashley to lightly laugh at her sister’s feelings of abandonment, because Ashley would never abandon Marian, she just didn’t feel comfortable behind those walls any longer, “Marian, I will come and see you, I will never leave you lie that. Not again, but I will come hope with you for a while, but I will return back to Sherwood after my visit. How does that sound?” Ashley said with a smile, in hopes to regain Marian’s beautiful smile she knew was always there. But these hard and stressful times had nearly erased that wonderful smile permanently from her beautiful sister. She was pleased when she saw Marian smile gleefully, “Yes, more than just a few days, please? I miss my sister’s presence.”

“Of course. Now, let me show you around and introduce you to a few people. Robin and Azeem are still training a few people, they always train, which there is never anything wrong with that, but I think you’ll enjoy watching them spar and train their archery skills.” And she had, Marian had teased Robin a bit when he had challenged Wulf to hitting a target off in the distance under distraction, resulting in Wulf almost hitting the target perfectly even under the feathery ear tap Robin had used as a form of diversion, something many had cheered for and playfully teased Robin for attempting to distract the boy. No one had expected Marian to walk up to him wearing a playful grin at Locksley and made the very same challenge, one that had resulted in Robin having the back of his ear blown onto and missed the target by a long shot leaving everyone whistling and laughing at the two adults knowing this was playful tease between a woman and a man in view of the Sherwood public.

“Looks like Robin of Locksley couldn’t hit the target he was aiming for. How disappointing my dear friend.” Ashley said with a playful tease and laughter. Robin had turned to the young woman with a playful grin, “And can Ashley Dubois do better? Shall I say, at swords?” Robin said with a challenging grin.

Ashley grinned to her long-timed friend, a brother in arms and in heart, “Fighting words dear friend. Think you’re up for that challenge?”

“I think I am…” Robin said, both drawing their swords, “Ready?”

“Fighting a woman, Robin? Not very noble is it.” John joked to his friend as the others laughed along with him.

With a grin he couldn’t help, Robin looked to John, “Trust me John, she may be a woman, but she fights like no one I’ve ever known.” His eyes moved to Marian and winked a bit playfully to the blushing woman he fancied, then finally Azeem, “Watch closely Azeem, your about to witness Ashley’s abilities.”

With Robin first to strike and lung with swift English movement, yet their eyes stared in shock as Ashley moved in smooth, swift movements that were not of a trained English soldier. Ashley Dubois had rested her sword against Robin’s throat. “Robin of Locksley set down your sword and yield.”

Azeem and many others stood with eyes wide and gaping mouths of shock as they watched Robin slowly lower and drop his sword, “Can you lower your sword now Ash?” Robin asked with a small grin. He knew he’d lose, and he never minded losing to her, but he had actually been surprised himself at her new speed. She had gotten faster.

She had moved fast, almost like Azeem had been trained to do. This left the foreigner man in curious wonder as to where she had learned to move like his people. He’d watched her lower her own sword from Robin’s person and put her blade away with a small smile. “Where did you learn to move like that little Ashley?” Azeem asked abruptly. The silence surrounding them all had been lifted when Azeem spoke first, questioning the girls training. Her real training.

Ashley had a feeling she would be questioned eventually, and she had a proudful answer, “I found a friend in one of the village elders, an older man who lost his family years ago to a raid, he wouldn’t say who had done it. My eyes and the desire I had to learn to survive reminded him of his youngest daughter he’d lost. He told me he’d show me how to wield any blade and master my archery into perfection if I promised to never say a word in case others from his village or others from his homeland found out. In return, Richard left the village be and even safeguarded it. But I trust you Azeem, that is the only reason I have graced anyone with an answer.”

Azeem was still in shock, one of his own country men had trained a Crusader, no wonder he’d asked her to not speak of it, it would have meant death to himself and his very village. The fact Ashley had kept the secret between her and Richard, who could have gone against this deal, had stunned him. Now the only reason she had spoken of this agreement was because she trusted him, the others around were just lucky to happen to be there. Even Robin looked shocked, yet rather offended.

Ashley had been happy when Fanny had called out for her and some others help, “Supper needs to be gotten started, Ashley, I’ll need yer help lass!” Fanny called out from around the small Sherwood village, and like she was the wind, Ashley was off towards the pregnant woman who was due any day. Sarah moving along with Ashley while Robin took Marina on the continued tour of the newly built Forest village. Marian sitting in a tree house with Robin as night fell, the two ladies of Dubois house staying for fires and dinner as the two spoke. Unaware that Fanny had gone into labor just a few minutes before it had turned horribly for the woman and her unborn child leaving the woman screaming in pain, “Wulf, go get yer father!” Tuck shouted to the boy, he’d been in the hut with the Friar and Ashley who were attempting to help his mother but when Tuck had turned to him and giving him the order to get his father, he couldn’t help but feel terror, “Is she okay?”

Ashley and the Friar shared a look of worry and dread, “There is nothing I can do Wulf... I am sorry.” Those words had stilled both Ashley and Wulf, “What? That’s impossible Tuck, there’s always something you can- Wulf!”

“Ashley, I can’t do anything, my hands are tied.”

“No, there not Tuck you just don’t want to get your hands dirty by going in to get the baby.”

“You speak to boldly to a man of God little Ashley.” Tuck scolded, the woman was absurdly stubborn and big headed to him sometimes, “No, I just know a few things regarding your knowledge of childbirth, and that’s slim to none, Tuck.”

“That is enough Ashley!” Azeem scolded the girl, “There is no need for charging the man of your home’s religion, blasphemy is not tolerated in any account to the teacher of any God’s religion. Now calm down and move aside, let me take a look.” He said moving to the pain filled woman as John watched Azeem carefully and gently press into his wife’s belly, checking the baby. “The baby has not turned… I am afraid the baby cannot be born unless it is turned.”

“And if it’s not turned or born?” Wulf asked curiously and fear. “Then both Fanny and the unborn child will die.” This had set Fanny into screaming terror for her child’s life.

“The dear Friar has tried everything he could, I say we let the Moor give it a try.” Robin spoke softly to the Friar and John, but the Friar was wanting none of it as he huffed and puffed with offence and aggravation, “Fine, be it left on your hands if she dies!” And stormed from the hut in anger taking Wulf with him, while Marian moved to get needle and thread, Ashley handing Azeem a small dagger after he cleaned his hands with fresh water from a clean basin as he clearly made a note to tell Robin that he had seen this done plenty of times, but there was one catch, this technique had only been used on horses. This had both Robin and Ashley worried, fearful for Fanny’s life.

“Ashley, go outside and stay with John and Wulf, I don’t need Tuck putting things into Johns head. Keep them both as calm as you can, tell Tuck to clamp it if he tries to spill lies regarding Azeem please.” Robin whispered over to Ashley with a nod from them both. Robin respected Tuck as a man of God and a man, but their dear Friar had harsh opinions regarding Azeem and in this particular situation Robin did not need, nor want, Tuck causing a commotion resulting in John bursting into the hut in the middle of Azeem’s technique to save both John’s wife and unborn child. He was grateful to Ashley when she had agreed to put up with Tuck’s belly aching as she walked out, allowing himself and Marian to help Fanny and Azeem in the process.

“I tell you John that heathen is killing her!” Tuck growled, sitting in his aggravated spot against the hut, “Silence Tuck or I’ll silence you myself!” Ashley scolded the Friar, “You’d dare lay harm to a man of God! Witchery!” Tuck growled, and Wulf found himself angry at the Friar for even saying such things to Ashley, but he was also confused and a bit worried for the girl with her threatening a man of God with temporary unconsciousness.

“You’re a simple man spreading his word, but a man nonetheless Tuck. I see no blasphemy in temporarily rendering you unconscious for a short time! John, no- Damn it!”

But as John rushed in and Ashley and Wulf followed swiftly behind in hopes of removing John from the Little’s hut for Azeem and the others to finish the job of getting the child out of Fanny’s womb. But they had all stopped in their steps as the hut was filled with a baby’s cry and Marian’s happy shushing of the new baby as Robin handed him over to the woman to warp up and clean off to hand over to the father while Azeem went about finishing his job of cleaning and stitching her up as John went about parading his newborn son to the Sherwood Villagers. Everyone cheered and celebrated the Little’s newest member of their seven children to now eighth.

Tuck had gone about asking Azeem for forgiveness for his misjudgment to the man and asking for his friendship and the two went about Tucks drinking for the both of them while Azeem talked and answering questions and asking a few of his own.

Robin and Marian had danced the night away, Sarah enjoying herself as well. Yet both Marian and Robin’s eyes had found off in the distance Will and Ashley dancing with one another, even from the distance and night shadowing them the two could clearly see their love for one another, “You know if he only asks, he had permission for her hand.” Marian said with a smile.

“Really? And who shall I be asking when I wish to ask for yours, Lady Marian?” Robin asked, a gleam in his eyes as he looked at Marian. His heart pounded against his chest and the desire to kiss her, but he knew the time was not right, he had to finish the fight with Nottingham.

His words had left Marian spun with happiness and small shock. Robin of Locksley had just admitted to wanting to be with her, if not for just this night, “That’s a good question, my brother and Father are dead, my mother is in London and I rarely speak with her any longer and Richard has not yet returned.”

“I guess I’ll figure it out once Nottingham is put straight and taken care of. How does that sound?”

With no words but a smile, Marian nodded. Her heart pounded with excitement as she looked into Locksley’s eyes, she found something practically everyone wished to have, love from another.


	7. The Lady Warrior

**Authors note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 7 **

* * *

Morning had risen with a soft fog and cold dew on the ground, and to Ashley's everlasting shock, Robin and Marian had begged you to return, even that of Will, "No, I can't leave you all here with less defense if they found you, I won't! Fanny's just given birth she'll need all the help-"

"You're safer there rather than here anyways Ash… Fanny and the children will be fine. She has the children and others around that can help her." Will said with a sigh, knowing Ashley likely wouldn't listen to him.

His saving grace had come in the form of a sweet smiling Fanny as she walked up to them, handing the newborn baby to her husband as she walked up to Ashley and hugged her, "I'll be fine little lassie. Please, yer sister doesn't have much to protect 'er besides an elderly blind man and Sarah, even though I'm sure both are still capable in their own ways I know they couldn't take on an army. Please. For your sister, for me and Robin, for Will's sanity. For our sanity. Go back with Lady Marian. Go home, just for a little while. We'll still be here when you get back." Fanny softly whispered, hugging the young woman tightly.

"Alright, for Marina and everyone's sanity. Just a few days though -" 

"Few weeks, Ash, if we continue to let you stay here with us, Marian will continue to look suspicious regarding your constant absence. Nottingham has likely already sent word to your mother regarding your pending return. Marian informed him you were with your mother."

"How lovely, then again, I suppose it was quick thinking, so I won't complain, But I'll go nonetheless." Ashley sighed sadly, hugging the few friends there tightly, kissed Will's cheek and Wulf atop his head, "Help your mother and behave yourself." 

"Yes ma'am."

With their goodbyes given, Ashley left with Sarah and the others to the boats, getting in with fairy man of the boat she waited for her sisters and smiled when Duncan joined her, "Come along dear Duncan?"

"It was Master Robin's wish I come with you two," He informed her with a soft smile, "Well, I'm glad we'll have some extra company. Here, let me help you Sarah," Ashley said aiding the woman into the boat, hoping she didn't topple over into the water when it tilled back and forth for a short moment the three smiled and grinned when Marian had quickly kissed Robin's cheek and stepped into the boat, "He fancies you my lady." Duncan's sudden announcement had drawn the three women's grinning gazes while Marian blushed, "What?"

Duncan had grinned, turning his blind eyes back towards Robin, watching the boat disappearing into the fogging mist of the early morning, "I may be blind, but I can still see many things my Lady." He said with a grin.

The arrival home was a great relief for the four of them, tired and soar from the saddles had left their poor bums soar, "Let's get the horses in the stables. Sarah, please start supper, Ashley and I will see to the Horses."

"Yes ma'am." She said with a nod, glancing to the old man as Marian and Ashley helped him off his horse, she smiled trying to think of what he'd be able to do around the land without harming himself. Until an idea struck her, "Duncan, would you care to help me?" Sarah asked the elder man with a gentle smile. He reminded her of her own grandfather and father, once strong and firm but now stood a broken and frail man, blinded by the deeds of the cruel world.

Smiling with a nod, Duncan felt around, patting the horse in thanks as he walked slowly towards where he assumed Sarah was. Knowing how many men could be about being aided so much Sarah walked herself towards him and rested her hand to his arm, "This way dear, just follow the smell of freshly baked bread, I can already smell Rebecca's cooking dough," Sarah said with a smile.

Smiling at the idea of fresh baked bread Duncan gladly took the advice and found his way to the Kitchen, "How may I be of help Miss Sarah?"

Smiling she placed a table basket in his hands, "Fill the table basket of some cheese and fruit please? The fruit baskets are to your left near the door Duncan."

"Of course, I'll ask about the cheese when I finish with the fruit, how many of each?"

"Two of each. There are apples, on the top basket, pears and grapes in that order. When you're finished, we'll put the cheese and a loaf of bread in the basket and I'll lead you out to the dining hall and help you set the table…. Thank you for helping Duncan."

"A pleasure Miss Sarah, always a pleasure. Helps me feel useful once more." Duncan softly said as he went about his task carefully. Minutes later he and Sarah had the table set for an afternoon snack of fruit, cheese, bread, wine and water. Marian and Ashley laughed along the afternoon snack joined Sarah and Duncan after Marian wrote to Richard regarding the horrible acts Nottingham had been carrying out in the King's absence, both sisters had not only signed their names, but sealed it with their personal stamp and family crest upon closing the letter. "On the marrow we shall take this to the Bishop, Sarah will escort it to Richard personally."

"Marian, why not ask her if she'll do it instead of offering her up, it'll not only be dangerous but if something were to happen, I'd rather know she made the choice to deliver it herself." Ashley spoke up, concerned the lady in waiting would befall harm on her journey to Paris.

Nodding in understanding agreement, "Fair point," She said with a soft sigh and rang her service bell, summoning Sarah in secrecy, truthfully, she'd never used the bell, only when personal matters were involved or something as important as this was that others did not need to hear anything involving it. the fear of having a spy in her home from Nottingham was something Marian and Sarah had taken care of greatly, making sure to keep personal and important matters to Marian's or Ashley's chambers, or to her father's old study. The idea of Sarah becoming harmed, or worse killed, was something that deeply unsettled Marian. She had been with her for ages, since Ashley had left. If she was truthful to herself, she'd felt closer to Sarah more than her own sister. The Lady in waiting had taken up matters regarding what both Marian and Ashley should have done together over the years. Even with Ashley's constant absence, Sarah had done a wonderful job in helping Marian maintain the home, lands and the little amount of people living in the Dubois small fortress.

"You called, my Ladies?"

"Please, Sarah, you're practically family, in private, you don't need to be so formal. However, I fear I must ask a difficult and… dangerous task for you, and Ashley and I would like you to choose to take this task on rather than me requesting it of you on a short notice." Marian had instantly become nervous. Now she understood why Ashley had asked to personally ask Sarah, Marian felt as if she were sending her sister out into a dangerous environment with no aid to give if something were to happen.

"What is wrong, Marian? You're nearly shivering." Sarah had instantly rushed to the elder Dubois sister as Ashley wrapped her arms around Marina to calm her shivering nerve's. "I'll put a log on the fire, it's chilly here. Now, ask what you wished to ask me, then we can settle it." Sarah said softly, as she set a few more logs into the fireplace of Marian's chambers, and walked to the two Dubois sisters. "We have an important message that needs to get to Richard. We don't trust anyone, and we need someone that we trust deliver this with the Bishops messenger."

"My Ladies, are you trying to tell me that you don't even trust the Bishop of our Holy Father's church?" Sarah was stunned, if they couldn't even trust their Bishop then who could they trust! With their silence and shameful down caste expression Sarah nodded with a determined breath, "I'll accompany the letter to the King Richard myself with a close eye on the messenger. On the Morrow then?"

"Yes, on the morrow. Please, be careful." Marian said with a soft whimper.

Instantly Sarah pulled the woman into her arms, "Marina, I'm a grown woman, an excellent rider and I can take care of myself if I need to. You trust me, yes?"

With an agreed nod from both sisters she smiled with pride, "Then trust me,"

Nodding with gratitude at the wonderful Lady in waiting, Marian and Ashley hugged her close to them in a tight grip. No matter how much Sarah had calmed their fears that night their anxiety regarding her safety had returned that very next morning as they made their way to the Church and dismounted to enter the church. Stunned when Ashley pulled her to a stop and slipped a dagger into her hands, "Hide it, keep it close to you at all times, do not fall for anything. No matter how possibly believable it is. Don't trust anyone until you get that message into Richard's hands, understand?" Slipping the unsheathed dagger up Sarah's sleeve and wrapped a leather band around both wrists, leaving the sleeves to look unsuspicious of any hidden weapon, yet what captured Sarah's shocked and thunders heartbeat was the small gold ring with the Dubois family crest on it, Ashley was tucking protectively between the bands of her other arm not holding the dagger. During the moment of wrapping the bands around Sarah's wrists she smiled and hugged Sarah one last time before the woman. Using the cover of the hug, Ashley pretended to do a last-minute check of her personal gear on her person and slipped a smaller, folded, letter inside Sarah's waist wallet and lacing it closed tightly.

"Yes, My Lady -" 

"No, no 'My Lady'… Sarah, I need you to fully understand that if they are working with him that they will do anything and everything in their power to make sure that letter does not reach our cousin… I need you to swear to me, as a friend, as family that you will not fall for anything anyone pulls."

"Yes, as a friend and family, Ashley I swear I will be sure to get the letter to King Richard, at any cost."

"No, not at any cost, your life will not be the cost, if you have to Sarah, let the letter go and get yourself to Richard, show him the dagger, and the ring. If anything happens on the road to Richard, ditch your horse, take only your water skin, there are 'directions' in your waist wallet. Off the beaten track three miles after the mile marker 12 head east for twenty miles, there's small cabin there, when you get there, knock four times and say 'Snowdrop' then show them the 'directions'. Whoever is there should be plenty capable of helping you. Just keep yourself alive. The second Richard sees that ring and the dagger he'll listen to anything you have to say. Just get to Richard with a beating heart."

Nodding in understanding Sarah hugged the young Dubois sister with extreme gratitude. Ashley had just given her a crash course on instant survival and a way to safety. Ashley was giving every possible chance for her to understand she needed to come back to them alive and every way possible to allow that to happen. Even if she lost the letter, Ashley had just given her two ways to get to see the King personally and in a private audience.

But just as soon as Sarah and the Bishop's messenger had left, he'd rendered her unconscious, knocking her from her horse at the back of her head with something hard. She was thankful when she had awakened a few hours later leaned against a tree off to the side, a fire burning in the middle of the forest for warmth, one she was likely not welcomed to.

Yet, the fact that the man had left her untouched, though her hair was tousled mess with a burning, likely severely, busted bottom lip and a pounding headache her hands were tied together, yes, but her feet were untied and still fully covered with her shoes. She could clearly feel the dagger still against her arm skin and the small bump from the ring Ashley had gladly hidden between the leather bands. Sarah still had a chance, and from the looks of it, they were heading towards Nottingham once more by the cover of the forest off the trails, meaning she had to go the other way for several more miles. The only problem was the fact that her waist satchel was missing.

_'Curse my stupidity, I did exactly what I said I wouldn't do… If I can't give them the letter, she had in that little purse I won't get any form of help from them at the cabin.’_ Meaning she'd have to wait until the little bastard feel asleep, she was thankful it was just him and not a group… Unless there were others hiding out in the woods around. That was something she really hoping was not the case, but she had to get out of there. It never occurred to her that the man had simply kept her with him after delivering the letter to another man to take to Nottingham's very hands with that very night the Dubois home was attacked.

** Dubois **

Marian cornered, and Ashley rendered unconscious by Guy of Gisborne and Duncan beaten to near death after taking off to find Robin for aid. "Don't hurt her, please! Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt my sister! GUY! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!" Marina pleaded as the men dragged her from the home in nothing but her nightgown like her sister. Fearful that Guy would take her sister off somewhere she couldn't keep her eyes on Ashely’s safety and do terrible things to the young girl. "Shut up woman, I don't intend to hurt her…." Guy chided her, until his snide glare turned into a rather disturbing grin that sent chills freezing her blood, "As long as she cooperates…"

"Guy, don't you dare lay a hand on her, you hear me! Robin will skin you alive if you touch her!" Marian screamed in terror, hoping the threat would scare him from possibly harming Ashely. But his sudden boomed laughter was her only answer. "Take her to my cousin, I'll deal with this little _Morsel_."

At his words Marian became filled with deed, slamming her fists into one of the men's faces she fought the small group of men that had attached them and taken them hostage. Fighting against them, Marian tried to run to her sister who was currently unconscious atop Guy's horse with him as he laughed at her defiance as he watched her fight and being taken down to the ground and disarmed and dragged off farther from the Dubois house inside the stone fortress, "NO! ASH! ASH WAKE UP! ASHLEY!"

"Shut her up!"

"Shu'd up wench!"

Marian continued to struggle and fight as best she could, not just for herself, to hell with herself, she wanted her sister back in her arms, "How dare you touch us! How dare you! ASHLEY!"

Having enough themselves, one of the lieutenants groaned with annoyance and slammed the grip of his sword upside Marian's head, silencing her screams and stealing her fights.

Sighing with disapproval Guy grabbed one of his men's cross bows from next to him and shot the Lieutenant that had harmed the Lady Marian and watched with a shack of his head as he dropped dead where he stood. "Put the woman on a horse. I'll take her to my cousin myself after I drop this one off somewhere for safe keeping."

Doing as told, the men laid Marian over the back of a horse, strapped her down as to not let her fall off during the ride then handed Guy the reins and watched as he took off with the women. "He always has the fun,"

"I know, but Gordan did render the lady unconscious. Too bad we never got to see those beautiful breasts of the English women, I bet there the softest and taste wonderful, makes me unbearable every time I think of it."

"Maybe he'll share one of them when he'd done with her like the rest of the women he plays with."

"Doubt it, Guy's been after that noble piece of hid for months… Wonder if she's even still good after bein' a prisoner over in the Crusades. There ain't no way those men over there didn't touch her in any way. I know I'd take advantage of having that little viper under me." The man laughed. 

"You are one sick bastard. You know that Archie… Do yerself a favor and stop talking before I decide to make you get on your knees and suck me off for puttin' such thoughts into me head."

"I'm a sick bastard?! Who just said they'd make me get on my knees like a fuckin' bitch and suck you off like a chamber whore -" 

"You're both sick bastards… However, I think we just found someone to take some steam off, the old man just trotted off."

"Let's beat the blind old fool -" 

"No, he can lead us to that piece of filth and those damned band of thieves. Nottingham will likely thank us. Baxter go after Lord Guy and inform him we likely found a way of finding Lord Nottingham's problem. We'll send word if we do, find them and hold the old man until they arrive to the meeting point." Following orders with agreement, Baxter did as told and grabbed a horse near him from the Dubois home and took off while the other two rushed off to follow poor Duncan as he bled out slowly from the injuries he'd been dealt.

** Forest **

Sarah ran as fast as he could, waist satchel firmly in her grasp. She'd waited until he'd fallen asleep, grabbed the satchel, but as soon as she had gotten to the edge of the camp he'd woken up and she'd been attacked by three other men, grabbing and groping at her trying to hold her down, **_"Come on girlie, we just wasn't some fun, it'll be good for ya and us."_**

**_"Definitely be good for us, just lay there like a good girl and -"_ **

**_"NO!"_** Her fear had overtaken her, understandable, but she hadn't meant to kill anyone, it had never been her intention. Sarah hadn't even realized she'd gotten her hands free, grabbing her dagger she'd stabbed each one. She's lightly wounded one, severely wounded the second and killed the third, the man that had been lifting her dress and forcing her legs apart to get his desired pleasure from her virtuous body. She refused to be violated, but it didn't matter she had killed a human, no matter his misdeeds, it was not within her commandment right to murder someone, even if they'd deserved it. At least that was what she was telling herself as she continued to run with the fear boiling her blood and hot tears rolling down her dirty face. Hope soured in her heart as she saw a cabin off in the short distance, she was almost there, she was almost safe, she'd gotten to the door and tried knocking the way Ashley had told her too, but her fear had left her unable to do anything but bang on the door and beg for help, "Please! Open the door, pl-please! I'm begging you!" Sarah pleaded at the door, begging it to just swing open to let her in.

"Hey, what the hell is going on!?"Aa man's voice shouted coming from the forest's darkness and towards the house, the sudden appearance of a man had left her terrified he was with the others, "Snowdrop? Please I-I need help -" 

"There she is! Get back here you damn whore! I wasn't finished with you!" One of the kidnappers screamed through the night air, he'd found her, he's eyes had landed right on her shivering and matted body and made a line for her, he hadn't seen the sword slicing through the air that had decapitated him.

The man that'd walked onto the scene had eased the sword back into it sheath and carefully approached the shivering and obviously terrified woman, "Easy, I ain't gonna hurt ya lass… Come on, let's get ya inside and cleaned up. I can clearly see you're hurt, let's get those injuries looked after, yes? Come on," His voice was soft and calming, sounded Scottish with some English mixed into it if she was correct, likely from his parents immigrating here or an English parentage allied their line with that of the Scotts.

Her heart eased its heavy pounding when his face came into the moon's light, blonde hair pulled back into a leather band and bright green eyes, everything else about him was English wear, except the sword at his waist, she'd been right when she assumed, he had close relatives from Scotland. The moment she felt safe Sarah threw herself into his arms and began to cry as his arms came around her to comfort her fears, "Hey, easy there lassie. I got ya girl, come on. Let's get ya inside." Lifting her up into his arms he kicked open the jammed door he'd always hated, he and his family had ever gotten around to fixing it something he knew he should somewhat be grateful for it since it kept others from breaking into the cabin.

Setting her down in a fur covered chair he moved to light the fire to warm the freezing cabin, moved to the water basin and grabbed a clean cloth so she could clean herself off, "Let's get those wounds looked after then how about a bath, food and rest?"

Nodding in agreement she took the cloth and dipped it into the cold water and began to wash her face, hands and neck clean. Sarah's voice had yet to return to her, she'd been so terrified, even then in the cabin, she was afraid he'd suddenly attack her and do what the others had failed to do.

He had no idea what had happened to her, but he had a sinking feeling he already knew what had happened, or what had nearly happened, hoping it hadn't occurred he took some joy in knowing the bastard that had come after her to likely do what he wished to do before was now dead and unable to harm another person in such a way. Scum, that was what the piece of trash was that still lay outside for the meat-eating beasts roaming outside to have for dinner. Meant the damned wolves would stay clear of his own heard he had in the barn currently.

"How do you know that code? It's been dead for years lassie,"

Knowing she'd have to speak to get the story across to him she forced her voice with a gentle whisper as she removed the leather bands and handed him the ring then the letter, "Ashley Dubois,"

"Little Ash, should have known the little bean would find a way to wake the beasts of old times." He softly sighed as he read the letter, Ashley's ring in hand. "I'm Conall, the letter names you as Sarah. Also says you need to get to King Richard. Well, that'll be interesting, He has a bit of a problem with my family Lass."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"My uncle helped sneak her on his ship. Said he'd rather her be in the ship instead of taking the little lassie back home because there were men that had chased her when she ran away. Little thing was so terrified and cold that my Uncle named her little Snowdrop. I only remember her because of the nickname and her eyes. Gave her some of my clothes too, told her when she got to the ship to say she was an Orphan boy and had nowhere to go besides the Crusades. Must have worked."

"She never told us she was chased when she ran away." Sarah was stunned, terrified herself for such a small child to have been chase in such a manner, the question was, why had she been chased?

"They're traders, sex traders actually… They grab kids and anyone they know they can render to their will and abuse them for a while then they start selling them off as sex slaves to Lords or Ladies who are willing to pay for it. even to cults for pleasure sacrifices. My family came here because of their illegal activities."

With that explained to Sarah, now she knew how Ashley had gotten aboard the ship with her cousin, and she was honestly thankful they'd taken her to Richard rather than taking her home. "Either way, enough talk. I have some food I need to get cooking anyways, we'll eat then you can wash up in the back there's a tub, unfortunately it'll be cold, unless you want to take it in the morning?"

"No, it-it's fine. I'd rather have a cold bath than leaving this… this memory on my flesh."

"Did he… Sarah, did he harm you in any way?"

"They tried, but I… I got away… thanks to you he didn't get the chance to finish what he'd tried to start… Thank you."

He had no words, nodding he moved about the cabin and began the meat over the fire to cook, adding herbs that filled the cabin with a mouthwatering aroma while Sarah took her cold bath in the back room. Though the smell of food took some distraction from her it hadn't stopped her from pulling her knees to her chest and silently began to cry with mixed emotions. Of what could have happened had Ashley not given her that Dagger. The Horrors she'd have to face and live with had all three had the chance to pass her around and have their violent ways with her. What would have happened had Conall not come to the Cabin when he had.

** Guy's home **

"Come now, I already told you I wouldn't hurt you if you'd just cooperate. But I do enjoy the fire in you, hopefully I don't dose it out during our time together. Put the dagger down Ashley and come to bed."

"Go to Hell, you sick bastard. I'm not getting in that bed with you, let alone with another naked woman waiting to be romped and mutilated!"

Guy couldn't contain his laughter, "That mouth, such words. Good girls aren't supposed to be saying such things Dubois. Didn't the church and your family ever teach you properly?" He laughed, taunting her as she glared her blue eyes at him. Eyes that were lit with fires from Hell itself, "Stay. Away. From me, Gisborne, I swear on God's given name if you so much as touch me in any way I'll rip your entrails from your body and feed them to your little whore currently in your bed..."

His eyes racked her body as he licked his lips, hungry for her, the fire that burned in her determination not have him near her only drove him to the edge of heightened desire, "Talking in such a way only bring out the fire in me. I will have you Ashley, and we have ages for this game, no one knows where this place is. Not even George." He said, his breath hitching a bit as images of him throwing her onto his bed and ripping her gown from her body as she fought back continued to burn his blood, his pants tightening uncomfortably as he unlaced the ties and pulled the band of his waistline to loosen them, hoping his groin would get the chance to breathe, but with no such luck. "Fine” He said with a frustrated growl. “... I'll let you have tonight. But you'll be locked in your temporary room for now." Guy growled, stalking towards the brunette and hissed in pleasurable pain when she sliced the dagger out at him, cutting him across his bare chest.

Grabbing her wrists in a bone crushing grip and waited till she lost feeling her hands, forcing her to drop the dagger. "Pushing your luck tonight with me Ashley will only make it worse for you, but better for me."

Dragging her out of his room he shoved her against the hard-wooden wall forcing a gasping scream for her lips. Knowing the advantage, he'd have to that he crushed his own to her pink lips, silencing her screams and lifted her up off the ground he grinded his throbbing cock against her leg and stomach as his tongue invaded her mouth nearly making her gag at the action. Pulling back from his harsh invasion of her mouth he glared down at her, "Just tonight I'll leave you be, just tonight."

With that finalized Guy threw her into the room and locked the door, knowing there was no way for her to get out of the windows since he'd had her room bard like a large, luxurious prison cell. Bars lined her window, preventing any form of escape he went back to his own room to his playmate, nearly ripping his pants from his body he pulled the blankets from her smiling pouting lips. Grabbing her by her ankles he viciously pulled her from the pillows and rammed himself into her, ripping a pleasured scream from her, "Scream for me," His play mate was almost as sexually masochistic as he was, almost.

Ashley cowered in a corner of the room, holding herself closed from any form of possible invasion as she listened to the screams from Guys playmate. Something she knew she'd never allow herself to fall victim too. But if he was right and no one knew where this place was, how could she escape whim without him forcing himself upon her or unharmed and any form. Mental, emotional, and physical. It was likely impossible she'd escape without such things happening, which terrified her. _"Will, where are you?"_

** Nottingham **

"I want Ashley and the bounty on Lockley's head."

Raising a brow at the boy Nottingham slightly felt pity for him, the girl was either already his cousins next victim and toy or dead. There was no need to be polite about anything though, the boy would deliver Locksley or be killed himself. "Sorry, the girl is out of my control. My cousin has disappeared and likely took her with him. Probably turning her into his next play mate. Your life will be your gift. The Lash! Sorry, have to make this believable."

"Wait, what-what do you mean by 'play mate'! HEY! WHERE'S ASHLEY! NOTTINGHAM WHERE IS SHE!" Fear swelled up in his body, hanging upside down just made his want to vomit, but as the lashes struck him across his chest and stomach and screamed from the pain of the sting from the lashes were merely an annoying sting compared to the pain he was feeling from the fear of what could be happening to Ashley Dubois, or what had possibly already happened.


	8. The Lady Warrior

**Authors note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 8 **

* * *

Robin had stormed the palace with Azeem in toe, Will and the others rushing through the building fighting the soldiers present and those and thankful he'd found his way to the upper levels, yet confused as he found Robin and Azeem trying to get the door open with a screaming Marian inside screaming for Robin, "Don't just stand there Will! Help!" Robin shouted as he and Azeem picked up the statue once more.

Jumping into action Will took his place at one side of the statue and began to help them ram the statue headfirst into the wooden door, "This is useless Rob! We have to find another way."

Just as Will had spoken his mind, Marian began screaming from the inside fighting George, "ROBIN! GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! ROBIN!" She screamed for Robin’s aid.

"Come on! I think I have a way in, come on Robin!" Will shouted, dropping the statue after it had shattered from the constant ramming to the English oak doors, they'd rushed from the door to find another way in, but the way Will had taken them Ronin and Azeem had shared a look. Robin grinning at his half-brother while Azeem stared at them like they were mad men, "He truly is your brother Christian." Azeem clarified, leading the two English men to begin to laugh, "Why do you say that Azeem?" Will asked with laughing curiosity, "Because your just as mad as he is. A death wish you two must constantly want if you're going to do things such as this…"

However, his mind had been made up when Mariana's screams had begun once again, "All though, in these circumstances I shall go with you this time. Shall we? Christians first, please." He hadn't meant it to be rude or sarcastic, not even funny, but their laughter had stunned him as he watched, and followed. Will's and Robin' actions by grabbing a long flag or palace drape and swung in through the windows startling the bishop, Nottingham and terrifying the witch. Yet the scene of Nottingham looming over a rather disorders Marian as she struggled told them everything they needed to know, he'd forced the marriage and had intended to force himself upon Marian! This had enraged all three men now present in the room.

"If you don't mind Locksley, we've just been married." George growled with a nasty annoyance as he glared up to them.

The sight burned their blood, Will and Azeem had to hold Robin back from running George threw at the moment, "No, Ashley's still missing,"

A cackling laughter chilled through the room, all eyes drifting to the hag backing away holding her belly in painful laughter, "You'll never find her, we'll never talk. At least I won't. My grandchild shall still have the royal blood inside them after all! I shall haunt you all from the depths of Hell!" She screamed as she threw herself back, crashing through the window and down to the stone ground below her.

George was stunned by the Hags words, she had only ever confessed to him being her child, now he was hearing of another being her child. **_"I birthed a babe in the castle, right here in this underground chamber. Tired of being called a freak my entire life I plotted against the crown of England and that of the royals that betrayed me. So, I stole and killed the child from its crib and replaced it with my own. There are many things I have done in my life and I will no longer be the freak, once the lady Marian is stud and my grandchild assumes the throne, then we shall see who the freaks are!"_** Could she have had another child? Or had she lied about killing the infant and giving the child to the family cousin? He's entire life had been a lie. One that had been plotted and manipulated by the Hag who'd poisoned his mind and soul.

With his distraction, Will and Azeem rushed George, pulling the man from Marian's body and forced him to his knees, "Where's Ashley!"

"I…I- I don't know… the damn hag knew everything…" George was stunned, his mind unable to wrap around the Hag's words. "It's making some since now, she took more interest in Guy and myself, never much cared for Adam, yet. I don't believe this…. This can't be possible… he couldn't have known… Cou-could he?" The four simply watched in astonishment. George seemed completely broke, not hurt, but so stunned he couldn't think properly.

His stumbling thoughts and mumbling words left the group in wonder if they'd ever find Ashley.

"Wulf is missing! He was on the stadium for the hangin' now he's gone!" Fanny's sudden shout of fear echoed through the Palace Church with John on her heels.

Fear filling their souls to the very core they stood staring to the parents, "What? What do you mean he's gone? He-he was just out front." Marian stuttered, her lungs tightening at every breath she took in.

"Someone said they saw him runnin' off on horseback after some cloaked figures runnin' from Nottingham's fortress, he had Robin's bow and Will sword accordin' to Bull!" John said quickly.

"What!" The newly found brothers shouted, sharing a look of fear with one another. The kid had run off chasing after an unknown number of extremely dangerous people. Likely to see if he could find a way to Ashley.

"Sh-he has a few others involved with her plans, I don't kn-know who they are, bu-but they were loyal only to here, I've never seen their faces or heard names, they always wore black cloaks with a red Raven on it, a Raven with horns. If they ran, then they must know where he is. She was the only one who really knew where Guy lived, used to travel back and forth between here and his home. I never knew because I never cared." George rambled, they'd have questioned him, however, he was looking rather out of it, likely still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. The Hag had admitted to having a child, one that was supposed to be his cousin then committed suicide.

Robin had turned facing Marian, questioning her if she possibly knew anything. His spirits dropped farther when she shook her head to him.

"His mind is broken for the moment. Come John, I will ride with you to find your son. Do not worry, we will find him." Azeem said, slapping Robin to his back only to be caught, stopping him in his steps to else, "no, we'll all go together. Fanny, Marian, take everyone and fortify your home quickly, Will, John and Azeem an I shall go search for Wulf."

Hours had passed by. Night fall had landed on the group that had quickly ran out with little supplies and energy to go after Wulf who'd rushed off on horseback after the suspicious cloaked figures.

Pacing back and forth, John sighed running his fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp, “Rob, where could he 'ave gone?"

"To find Ash, John. He looks at her like a sister, loves the girl beyond words… You know that."

"I'm sorry he ran off John, but Will's right, he loves Ash like a sister he's going to do almost anything to find her." Robin said with a sad sigh. He felt terrible for John and Fanny, but fearful for Ashley and Wulf. Ash was missing, and Wulf had just gone on a suicide mission to find the damn girl after being kidnapped by Guy. Marian had said she screamed and shouted, tried to fight and begged Guy to not take her sister, and with Sarah in the wind and missing herself. If Marian lost Sarah then her sister, she'd be a broken and lost woman with no family. Her mother's absence was enough to make Marian and Ashley believe they were practically orphans. "We'll find him."

Robin's words had the pacing man pacing stopping in his steps with a disbelieve-able glare, "It's not my boy I'm goin' to find Rob. I'm goin' for our girl too. She's practically my daughter, if not sister-in-law. The things she's done for us, for you and Will. She's mine and Fan's girl too. She ain't just yours, boys. I won't leave without ‘er if we find that rank bastards home. We'll be taking her home, even if it happens to be over one of our dead bodies."

To many of their not so surprised astonishment, Azeem had sat quietly through the entire conversation, thinking of plans, multiple things that could happen. It was possible that if their small numbers found Guy's hidden home, they’d find both Ashley and Wulf inside said building. Not all of them may be walking away alive, maybe barely in one piece even.

* * *

** Guy’s Home **

"So, the Hag is dead. Wonderful, now I can stop listening to her wretched screeching." Guy rasped, taking a gulp of ale from his cup. With a sigh, he stood from his dinner chair grinning across from him at the blue eyed brunette, "Coming to bed tonight beautiful?" He couldn't help but take in her soft skin, the way her cheeks reddened over when she was angry and the fire in her eyes when she looked at him. A fire that wasn't lust or desire, not even love, but hate and determination to get the hell away from him. He loved that look in her eyes, setting fire to his own still burning desire.

"I'd tell you to go to Hell, but I have a feeling this may already be it. The dark walls of the stone, the softly lit torches lighting the place, bars and the dance prayers you do in the dead of night with that whore of a succubus you keep in your room that I had to listen to all of last night… Why am I here…" She said with venom.

Chuckling at her vipers’ bitten words to him, Guy walked around towards her, "You're here because I wanted you. Because I desire you, and you **will** be in that bed with me tonight, even if I have to chain you to the bedpost. I told you I wouldn't touch you just for last night…. I want you to enjoy me taking you, I'm a rough man Ashley and I do know you're…Pure." Guy says with a nonchalant tone and a grin that stretched wide, a grin that sent chills down her spine as he walked around the table and sat on the table next to her chair, running a hand through her hair. "But I will clarify this now, you will be in that bed, I will have my way, either with you or Cecilia, and you get to ** _enjoy_** every scream I tear from her precious throat. But I do intend to hear your screams at some point, maybe we can find a way to… peek your desires tonight. Yes, I think we'll do that." He said with a grin.

Gripping her forearm like a vice, Guy ripped her from her chair forcing her into his lap and ran his lips and tongue up and down her throat, his other hand running up to her covered breasts and groped her with an uncomfortable grasp making her hiss in pain.

Knowing very well it was a sound of pain, Guy grinned and began nipping her throat, leaving light marks as he went along her skin, "Cecilia may not be able to quill my growing desires tonight, you'll be lucky if I can restrain myself." He rasped, swiping the table clean of any dishes, the candles rolling from their center piece as he threw her struggling form onto the table, holding her hands in a firm grasp above her head as he turned a glare to the cloaked men that had delivered the message of the Hag's death, "Well, you may go."

Fearful of what he'd do if they left after he'd already gone as far as he had currently with their presents, Ashley allowed her fear to consume her, "No! No please, don't leave me here alone with him! PLEASE!" Her cries drifted through their ears, falling on deaf ears as they turned their backs taking their leave as she screamed. No matter the amount of fear that had swallowed her up as much as she was in, Ashley was still grateful in the smallest amount that he hadn't raped her already, but that could change at any times.

She screamed as her dress was ripped and her skin violated from his mouth and hands, he hadn't taken her on the table. For that much she had prayed her thanks God, or any other higher power, that had felt pity on her situation and watched over her in some form.

Still hard with his blood rushing towards his throbbing cock, Guy growled in irritation, knowing very well there was no way he was able to get a release unless he was pounding into her, Guy released Ashley from his grasp allowing her to fall to the cold stone floors and walked away from her while she attempted to recover her chest with the torn fabric. "Cecilia!" he shouted up for his concubine.

"Yes lover," Her sultry voice sang from the upper balcony barely dressed in her sheer black gown as the only form of coverage for her body. Her green eyes twinkling with desire, licking her lips as she looked between the irritated Guy and a rather terrified and half covered Ashley whimpering on the floor. "Lover, you've scared our little toy." She pouted a bit displeased with the young woman's reaction to the attack. She liked hurting while having sex with Guy, but she never enjoyed the sight of someone's fear in her presents, something she knew Guy did enjoy, it was something he got off on, pain and fear. They both knew they were Masochists, but both were crazy in their own ways, but Guy was practically psychotic.

"Shut up," He said with a feral growl from sexual irritation. Guy grabbed Cecilia by her throat, leaning her back against the hard beams of the balcony lifting the hem of her sheer gown as she laughed at his vigorousness, her own hands roaming his covered chest from the silk shirt she easily ripped the fabric, racking her nails painfully down his chest and unleashed her lovers throbbing desire and sheathed him inside herself screaming from the burning want and slight pain as he took her viciously out in the open of the balcony with Ashley staring in utter shock at their crazy boldness. His home it may have been, but they could have had the decency to have gone to a different area while she attempted to cover herself.

* * *

A sound drew her attention towards the doors of the Dining Hall, and the person looking in shocked her into full terror, "Wulf?" Her voice was soft and whispered but the fear of them possibly hearing her, let alone seeing the boy was something that scared Ashley to death, if Guy found him, or anyone for that matter, he'd use Wulf against her, and she'd be at his mercy and under his rule to do anything he wanted of her if he got his hands on the boy.

Ashley's breath lodged in her throat as she looked at the grinning face of Wulf Little. _'No, what's he doing here!'_ Terrified for his life and safety Ashley moved from her spot on the floor and slowly crept out, her arms still holding the remaining fabric closed around her chest to keep herself as covered as possible.

Guy had done a number on her gown.

Letting a relieved breath left her lungs when the doors closed slightly after she slipped from the dining hall and pulled them boy into her arms, hugging him tightly, "What are you doing here?" She whispered into his hair. Though, she was glad to have friendly company. Until her fear for him was becoming anxiety and paranoia.

"I came to help you get out of here. Come on, the guards haven't finished their change yet, we can still slip out. Just have to hurry." Wulf smiled, grabbing her hand he moved them through the Hall's he'd quickly studied and learned on a shorthand notice, making their way to the poorly lit front courtyard of the fortified Manor to the small, barred water canal he'd squeezed through, "Think you can fit Ash?" He asked after squeezing himself through.

Grinning with joy when she'd grinned back to him and easily slipped through, "Didn't think you were that small, but I had hope. Come on, the others are likely looking for us as of now. Hopefully they followed the horses hoof prints I left behind. I hit a small ax in a few trees on my way here so we could make our way back -" 

"No, Wulf we can't go the same way, especially if it's marked. We have to go a different route, like right about now, even with it dark we can't just run out into the open, run for the trees over here, come on." She informed him, grabbing ahold of one another's hand and made their move towards the other side of the forest's coverage surrounding the Manor.

With a sudden thought sticking him, Wulf stopped Ashley once they were covered by the trees' "I left the horse back that way, has the weapons and everything on it," He said with fright, they couldn't just take off with nothing to defend themselves. "Okay, come on, we'll go together then we'll reroute on the way out." Nodding in agreement, Wulf followed her back towards the Manor's fortes wall. Terrified they'd get caught, yet entirely stunned that they hadn't just yet.

Ashley let out a deep sigh of relief as they made it to the hours with no trouble, Guy must have some stamina because had he been finished and seen she was gone, he'd have the alarms ringing, "Okay, Wulf, get on the horse, hurry." Doing as instructed he swung himself up onto the back of the horse with a smile and handed a small satchel to her, "A shirt, trousers and boots, and a belt. Hurry and change, I'll keep a lookout."

Smiling, Ashley took the bag and rushed behind the trees, dumping the contents out onto the ground she quickly discarded the shredded gown with glee as she pulled the socks and large shirt over her head as she quickly pulled the pants on and belted the pants and shirt in place then quickly slipped on the boots. He must have stolen them from a young and wealthy sailor, they were new a new style, no strings needed for her boots at all, something that was definitely saving them much needed time she quickly and intentionally left the torn gown where it lay in the dirt. Walking back out to Wulf and the horse, Ashley grabbed the horse's reins and walked them back to the wall to keep them covered from those up above them on look out. She Grinned with gladness as they easily walked past the doors of the front, all made of thick English oak, there was no way they could see them through the wood doors.

Wulf held his breath the entire way past the front and hadn't released the held breath till they were safely back on the other side of the Forest when Ashley swung herself up onto the back of the horse and kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly with a smile, as they quickly rode off into the darkness of night, "My little hero. Thank you for, believe it or not Wulf, you coming alone made this easier for us to get out and faster for us to get away, though I'd imagine your parents are a bit bothered you came alone…"

"Didn't give them a chance to tell me no and make it harder to find you. I rode off as soon as I heard they were coming here to speak with Gisborne, knew if I wasted time in warning someone about it they'd already be gone. So, I grabbed Will's sword from the dead executioner and his ax, a bow and arrows and quickly rode off after them. Couldn't waste the chance." He said smiling wide the farther from the Manor they got.


	9. The Lady Warrior

**Authors note:** Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to those who wrote, Directed and produced the Movie **_'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'_** in June of 1991.

All I own is my OC's I place in here; I do hope you enjoy! If you've read my previous stores of the Harry Potter, the Marauders Fox and its sequel I hope you'll enjoy this also! Wish me luck! :) Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 9 **

* * *

** Paris **

"Come on, Lass. We got yer here, so stop frettin'. You look fine love, come on." Conall said, his hand nearly turning white from the strong grip Sarah was giving him as she tried her best to smooth down her long blonde hair that's frizzy with crazy curls as he walked her into the King's study the advisor was leading them to open the doors for them.

Taking a deep breath of courage, Sarah walked in with her head held as high as she possibly could and bowed to King Richard, Ashley's ring grasp firmly in his hand and a rather angry expression, "My Adviser informed me this was of importance. And since he's also handed me the ring of my youngest cousin who’s more like a daughter than a cousin. I'd suggest you get on with this important news and explain to me why you have Ashley's ring. This letter expresses much concern regarding the Sheriff of Nottingham and his cousin, but the damn thing is clearly vague, and I am left to wonder if my kingdom in going to be under attack from insiders common for not only my family, but my throne as well!" His voice was demanding, booming with worry and frustration.

Sarah took a breath of courage as the King raged on, once the man was finally finished, she nodded and decided it was wise to answer the King. "The Ladies of the house of Dubois are in danger my King. George of Nottingham is planning plots against you, his cousin, Guy of Gisborne is in league with him, and possibly many other of the noble families. Lady Marian has suspicions regarding those families. A way of finding who they are. Those who have gained land and money while the rest of the people, Noble and poor, have lost much. If not more. But I fear that with me coming in the state that I have arrived in that the Ladies of Dubois have been found out. I was sent with a more descriptive message. Unfortunately, that message was taken by the messenger of the Bishop of our church, my Lord. He attacked me with a ruse his horse was ill. I am afraid if the message was not with him when I fled. Please, I beg you, my Lord, help them please." Sarah begged, falling to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks with fear her dearly beloved Dubois girls were already in the mists of danger. And her fears where true.

Outraged with anger, Richard stood from his chair, a loud slam echoing through the study and out to the halls of his palace, "You mean to tell me my young cousins uncovered a traitor and their followers’ conspiracy!"

"Yes, my King. But they wanted to be sure they had the right suspects before suspecting those who may be wrongfully accused. But I fear they may have been uncovered themselves. Nottingham is mad, he and his cousins, rumor has it he murdered his youngest cousin. I cannot be for sure. It is rumors after all. But please, they would not have sent me here with such dire need of your presents and aid had they been wrong. The message I was to bring from Lady Marian was taken by the very messengers sent with me by the Bishop himself. Please, they and the people have suffered enough by the hands of Nottingham. He and Guy of Gisborne have made multiple advances for the ladies' attention. Trying to move in to court them. They aren't safe any longer." Sarah said trembling.

Fearing he'd turn her away with nothing at all she was released to hear the King shout for his General and the rest of the leaders of his army besides himself, "I want everything on Nottingham that was not brought to me! How far has my nobles drifted from the trust I left them with to help keep my lands and people safe and secure while I was away! I want to know everything!" Hours had passed by, nothing seemed to be coming to their attention, not the generals, not his Advisers. Though no names had come to their attention they had found a money trail leading from the King's Treasury to Nottingham

"Why is nothing being reported, the money from our treasury has been slipping. No wonder we've been slowly losing money! Some slick bastard has been swindling the treasury. Putting money into Nottingham's pockets! Who's the Treasurer again, Miles is his name? Correct?"

"N-no, my King… I-I am, I don't… I swear, I don't know how this happened. I swear, Lord Miles was before me, I was his apprentice. I swear! My lord I-I swear I would never betray you." The young man said stumbling back, falling over the animal skin rug as the King advanced on him with rage.

"Then tell me, boy… Do you have an apprentice?" He asked coldly. His pale blue eyes stealing like cold metal.

Nodding in horror at the thought of being outwitted by a mere boy. "Yes, bu-but Sire, please, he's just a boy."

"Bring him!"

* * *

His bedroom door was kicked open by guards waking the young boy with a startled jump and feared what he'd done to gain the wrath of the king's personal guard he shivered as they pushed and drug him into the King's study, "His name is Jason, My King, thirteen years old, no family. Lives in the servant's quarters."

"Out, now... Not you Sarah, please stay… for the boy's sake." Richard's voice was soft, calmer now that he had a young boy in front of him, though his anger was still clear as everyone let, though his eyes drifted over to the door when the Head of his treasury had not moved from the study, "I said, everyone but the boy and Sarah. Wait outside," He said glaring at the man. Studying his startling change in body language as he nodded and walked out. He was tense, but not as vocal as he'd been before. But his tension was more relaxed than anything, like it had been an act to his angry eyes. That was something he'd definitely look further into as he began to question the shivering boy.

Minutes ticked by, and to the Head treasures worry, a messenger he did not recognize arrived rather flustered from claiming he was from Nottingham's town and spoke in hushed towns with the King's Adviser who nodded and walked him off down the passageway and suddenly vanished when the Treasurer had attempted to follow them, wanting to hear what was going on. Horror struck him when the doors flew open to see the King's angry glare as he pointed to him, "Arrest him! I want him in chains and interrogated!"

Trying to run was futile when the King's personal General blocked his path to run and back handed him harshly. The sudden impact sent the twig of a man back and onto the cold stone floor and being hauled up by and angry Conall as chain cuffs were locked around his wrists, "Speak!" His voice boomed with demanded as he dragged the man back into the Kings' study and shoved him onto his knees.

"It was all George and the Gisborne brothers! I swear I had nothing to do with it! Please don't kill me!" He shouted, begging for his life.

"Is it true! Nottingham and the house of Gisborne are in this treachery together to overtake the Kingdom and the ladies of Dubois!?" Richard questioned him.

His heart sinking as the twig of a man nodded his head and cried like a child before his very feet. "Ready the Army, get my armor and sword! I'm bringing my cousin’s home! Where the hell is my cousin’s wife in all of this!"

"Paris, my King." Sarah informed him, quickly following his lead as he rushed from the study towards his room for his armor. "Lieutenant Arthur! Get me the Bishop, my cousins’ widow has just lost the right to be called mother! It is clear to me those girls are no safer with her than they would have been without her! Lying to me saying she has been with her daughter Marian all this time! Abandoning her home, her lands and children, thrusting her daughter Marian into the hardship of dealing with such matters alone with no guidance while Ashley's been with me or kept captive for six years! I didn't even know Ashley was home!" Richard ranted on as the Lieutenant rushed out to wake the Bishop, bring him back nearly thirty minutes later. Both discussing the matter of him taking on Marian and Ashley as his daughters, "I bloody well raised those girls and Peter when my cousin died, his wife has gone mad. Left Marian alone to fend for herself and the people of the Dubois household!" He continued with anger in his heart.

Richard had always adored his cousin’s wife, she had been a wonderful woman, he had approved the marriage himself. Then Gregory had died, Edith had become selfish, prude and full of herself. Dotting on all her desired needs. Had she been anyone else Richard and the Courts would have dealt with her as anyone else, but his love and respect for his cousin, Richard had begged the Council to look the other way. And they all had, now he'd wished he hadn't. Now he was going to deal her a fate worse than what was normal for this particular situation. He was taking Marian and Ashley as his children. They would no longer be 'Dubois'.

"Bring the written document to me when it is finished, I have a feeling I'll be staying in the town of Nottingham for a while." Richard said as he marched off, swinging himself up onto his horse, "Sarah, you and Conall will stay here with the boy and keep it in order until I return. The Bishop is here to witness me say this. Charles!" He called for one of his servants "Get a seamstress and get them dressed for their stations. It seems you four are the only ones I can trust to safeguard my home while I'm gone. Keep your eye out for anything suspicious. Conall, do not let those two out of your sight!" he shouted back to them as he and his men rode off.

Charles smiled and bowed to Sarah and Conall, "And as the King wishes, let's get you dressed for your station and rooms set up for you three. Follow me and I shall find a hand maid for the lady and boy and I shall help you Sire." Charles said as he escorted them back into the palace to new rooms. A seamstress had graced their presents by measuring the three of them, and with the help of a few other seamstresses they presented the three with two new gowns and new shirts and trousers for the boy and Conall. "Take a nap Jason, I need to see if there is anything that needs to be handled while the king is away. Ava, can you find the head of the house keepers for me please and his adviser?"

"Of course, ma'am,"

"Oh um, is there a Library I can meet them in? I don't want to use the king's study." Sarah was not going to impose on his personal study, that was the King's domain.

"I can take you there now, Ma'am." Ava said with a nodding bow and showed Sarah to the Library. Where the meets of the day had been held that didn't need to be handed personally by the King and if possible, the Adviser dealt with those cases.

** Nottingham **

Richard's men stormed through the gates of Nottingham's home, his anger and rage had been simmered by the sight of Marian rushing out onto the front balcony from the Church inside with a curly redhead and kids chasing after her, her arms waving up in the air and a wide smile on her face, "Richard!"

"Marian! Where's Ashley!"

"Guy took her, Robin and some others are out searching for her now, I'm coming down!"

"Don't bother! I'll meet you inside!"

And to their agreement, they met inside as Richard and his men walked in, Marian being enveloped into her cousin's arms as Richard lifted her up into a strong hug, breathing calmly knowing she was safe and all they now had to do was find Ashley, then he could execute the two that had caused this mass trouble under his nose.

* * *

"Where is she!"

"I don't know my lord. I'm so -" The panicking kid had been silenced by shock and pain from Guy digging a dagger into her chest, "I know you're sorry. No use in fighting now, she likely has an idea where this place is now. Cecilia! Pack what you need. We're heading in land."

"Why not just stay and fight lover?" She asked, a calculating stare on her slender, smooth, face as she walked softly up the steps with a pleased grin, hips swaying as she went. Memories flashing through her mind of Guy slamming into her in full view of the girl. Neither of them had taken notice of her grinning smirk as she watched Ashley slip from the Dining Hall. _'Run little girl, the less you're here, the more of him that will be mine. What a shame we're losing such a beautiful toy though.'_ She'd thought. Guy's rage at Ashley's disappearance was nothing but joy to her ears. She never much liked sharing. Even when she was a poor little girl living on the streets, hungry, thirst and nearly dead when Guy and Adam had found her lying on the streets at just the rip age of fourteen. Beaten, violated and void of any to nearly all emotions. She had died that night, and woke up as Cecilia, a name the brothers had given her. Since then, she'd given them anything they desired. Even her body. But even she had limitations to what she'd allow to happen. And the rape of another girl was one of her limitations.

"Fine, pack the necessities, anything you'd like me to pack for you?"

"No, I'll pack myself. We just need to get out of here. I would fight, but George had the Army. I have barely thirty men and Richard’s army is nearly three times that size." He rasped with irritation.

** Camp **

Wulf smiled as they came into view of a smoking campfire early that morning, his smile widening when he found Will and his father putting out said fire. "Father!" He shouted, taking the reins from Ashley's hands and moved the horse faster, into camp, pulling the reins back a bit too harshly nearly sending the two off the horse as he jumped off and flew into his father's arms.

Will quickly rushed the horse, calming it down and pulled the smiling Ashley off and into his arms. Holding her closely and kissing her all over her face.

"Thank God. I thought I lost you." Will cried into her hair. "Had Wulf not found me when he had you probably would have." Ashley whimpered, letting her tears of the ordeal of the last few days slip away.

Robin smiled and wrapped Will and Ashley into his own embrace. Kissing her atop her head, "Your safe, Guess God let Peter save you one last time Ash."

"Looks like it. Guess he must had chosen a certain person to act in his steed."

John held his son in a tight embrace as he cried in gratitude for his safe return, "Don't ye ever scare yer ma and I like that again boy, ya here."

Smiling wide at being able to live to hear his father scolded him, Wulf nodded and buried his face not John warm coat, "Yes, sir."

Smiling with pride at the families reunited, Azeem walked next to John and patted his back then looked to the three hugging near the horse, "Let's go home,"

Hearing Azeem's calm voice Ashley smiled and rushed from Will's and Robin's hold, tossing herself into his arms, "I think that is the best idea I have heard in a long time…" Everyone seemed to laugh at this, nodding in agreement, Yet Ashley seemed to stand where she was, her worry now flowing at what she was going to have to say to a few certain people sooner than later, "Azeem, I have a question I'd like to ask you first though."

A bit worried at her sudden words, her body language seemed to say all of their concerns was also confusion, "Anything little Ashley."

Taking in a deep breath of courage Ashley looked from Will to Robin to Azeem, "Would you like to be the Godfather of mine and Will's unborn child?" She asked timidly. She knew she should have told Will, but when she had left with Sarah and Marian, she figured she'd have the time to tell him. That was until she and Marian had been attacked. Now she just wanted to get this down and over with all-in-one swoop.

"Yo-you're pregnant?" Will asked, shock clear on his face. An expression that began to scare Ashley, hoping he wouldn't run off and leave her alone with a child to care for. His sudden action of dropping to his knees, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her still flat stomach, "You're pregnant… "

Robin was stunned. Not only was he to marry Marian, but it seemed Will, his half-brother, was also going to be a part of that family as well. Smiling, Robin looked at Azeem who seemed to be unsure if he should say anything at that moment, nodded to his friend who turned back to the worried brunet and with a soft nod, a happy and honored smile, "It would be an honor."

** Nottingham **

"They're back! Marian, their back!" Fanny called, rushing through the palace to find the Lady and the King in the small Library with an excited and relieved smile, "They're back. They found them."

With a gasp of shock and relief Marian rushed from the Library with Richard on her heels as they rushed out to the approaching band of horses that rode in through the gates and town towards them.

With a cry of relief Marian picked up her dress and ran as fast as she possibly could when her eyes landed on the smiling brunet that quickly dismounted the horse from Behind Will and began her own run to her older sister, "Ashley!"

"Marian!"

Their arms wrapped around one another, tears spilling over their clouding eyes as they both sank to the ground in gladdened tears of being back in one another's eyesight. "Thank God! I thought I'd lost you!" Marian cried, "I'm so sorry he took you -" 

"It wasn't your fault, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad we're all safe."

"Ashley!" The people were stunned beyond belief the King himself had rushed out to the two crying woman and fell to his knees, pulling them both into his embrace. Kissing both their cheeks, "You're safe, thank God. Both of you… Come, we all have a lot to discuss." He said with a smile. He's spoken to Marian already regarding both hers' and Ashley's adoption into his care and name. Now he just needed to relay this to Ashley.

That night, Dinner had been very pleasant, full of laughter, stories, and fun. Of cores, that had been after Richard's serious conversation. A full table of Robin, Will, Marian and Ashley, the Littles and their eight children and many others from the Rebel's group all dined with them in the Great Hall.

"So, you're adopting little Ashley and lady Marian?" Azeem asked with a pleased smile.

"Yes, their mother left them to fend for themselves. Marian has previously explained the only reason she managed to maintain the household of Dubois is because she had Sarah with her while I had Ashley with me overseas."

"Well, it will be good knowing they will be very well kept after. Especially Little Ashley, over the year we have been back I grew to look at her as if she were family, as have I begun to see Robin a the Little's as such. It is nice to have a full table of fun and laughter once more." Azeem said with a pleased smiled, nodding his respect to the King, who raised his glass of wine to him and nodded in return, "Thank you, to all of you really, for caring for my cousin’s, now my daughters, as they were like your own family. It truly means a lot." Richard's raging demeanor from before had simmered to a gentle and relaxed nature. He had his cousins safe and sound. And from the rounds of good news, he'd also be looking forward to two Weddings. Marian to Robin and Ashley to Will and adding an additional to the already growing family. While Richard had been slightly disappointed, she was not married to Will when becoming pregnant, he was still pleased in the manner that Will and she were planning to marry, as to make it official that no one could challenge the child nor either parent. But there was still a danger out there. Guy Gisborne was still free and still likely dealing his dirty work to get Ashley or to the King's throne, the troubling question was, which one did he want first, or did he want just one? But until Guy made his next move, they couldn't do anything to stop him besides posting wanted posters. His manor hidden in the forest had been seized and stripped of anything that held any remembrance of him and Cecilia and put under constant watch for a time being until Richard decided if he wished to tear it down and rebuild or gift it to someone. His likely thought was to tear it down and rebuild. So that if anyone of Guy's men, or Guy himself, returned, they couldn't pull anything tricky on them.

Richard had gifted the Dubois household to the Little's, who loved the land and the task. While Robin and Marian had, had the Locksley home rebuilt and moved in after construction. Robin had insisted upon having a wall built around it and plenty of land in case they needed to farm something in walls. Something Richard strongly agreed upon, against Marian's slight annoyance, thought after all of the events that had occurred, she too hadn't entirely disagreed.

Will and Ashley had moved to a simpler home plan of a small manor near the woods not too far from Locksley home while Sarah, who had later come to adore the thirteen-year-old orphan, Jason, later adopting him, marrying Conall. They'd been gifted, and rather surprised when the Locksley's, Scarlett’s and the King himself had given taken them on a small outing, gifting them with a home and land of their own. The darkness of the past was behind them, but the possibilities of Guy coming back for them all was something they hadn't forgotten. Because until Guy was captured and questioned the tried, George had been left alive in King Richard's very own hidden dungeons.

* * *

* * *

** 3 years Later **

"I will have my answers Nottingham. Your insanity, and cousin, can't hold out for much longer." Richard muttered as he walked from the Mountain range dungeons. "Be sure to inform me when he's insanity breaks it's fever."

"Yes, Sire. And Sire?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on the grandchild." The young man said with a gracious nod. His coagulations had brought a small yet thankful smile to his face, "Thank you, be sure to inform the supplier of whatever you need, it's going to be a rough and very cold winter. Do remember to send word fi you need anything. Can't have people starving to death, nor freezing to death. Wouldn't be much of a prison if they were all dead."

With that Richard left, heading to the Locksley home to visit his daughters and two grandchildren. The latest born they'd honored Richard by naming the infant after him. Richard Duncan Locksley.

** Locksley Home **

children played and ran around out in the snow, a small three-year-old girl running inside and squealing with excitement as she ran to Azeem, "Uncle Azeem!"

"Ah, hello my little Princess," Azeem said picking up the giggling child, "My name is Suri," The child giggled.

Smiling with pride, Azeem kissed the top of her head as he set her back onto her feet, "I know, I had the honor of naming you, little Princess. Now, go to your mamma." He said softly, gently nudging the little one off into a small trot into her mother's smiling arms.

"Let's go see little Richard, shall we?" Ashley said softly with a bright smile as she walked them both up the stairs and into Marian's and Robin chambers.

Marian smiled with laughter as Suri shimmed down and out of her mother's arms, climbing onto the bed and rested herself with Marian and the baby tucked into her arms.

The three laughed softly at Suri's delight in seeing the new baby boy as Ashley walked up and hugged Robin, "I know we were here just a few days ago, but she just can't get enough of seeing him."

"Of course, we can never get enough of you all being here. Is Will downstairs with Azeem?" Robin asked.

"No, he's outside with Jason and Conall cutting firewood. Richard said he'd be here for supper." She said, informing him of their father's soon arrival.

"Okay, I should go help them. Make the cutting go a bit faster." Robin said, kissing the top of her head, then moved to his wife, kissing her his son then his niece's cheek and left them.

"He's beautiful Marian."

"I know, I'm just so shocked we happened to live this happy. No troubles from our past have come for us. I just can't get enough of this happiness." Marian said in awe.

Resting beside her sister on the large bed, Ashely smiled with a pleased sigh, her daughter tucked cozied between the two sisters and the baby. "I think it's time for a nap." Marian whispered to Ashley, nodding to the sleeping little three-year-old blond tucked between them. "I think so too. You up for a nap Marian?"

"Ooh yes, should we call for Sarah?" Marian whispered, a small grin on her face. Both silently deciding who should get up to get their dear friends and adopted family members.

"What about Sarah?" The woman softly giggled as she walked in, "A nap, care to join us?"

"Ooh most definitely, is there room for me?" She teased, taking the baby boy from Marian and placed him in his crib then resting herself on the bed with the two sisters, all three were soon fast asleep with happy smiles gracing their motherly faces.


End file.
